Sangre Ackerman (HIATUS INDEFINIDO)
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, los Ackerman fueron la mano derecha de los monarcas, ahora, son prófugos de quienes juraron proteger. A cada paso que dan, la tragedia les sigue. Mikasa Ackerman, presencio el asesinato de sus padres; volviéndose huérfana y quedando bajo el cuidado de su tía y primo. /Summary completo adentro. Semi-AU. Historia centrada en los Ackerman. HIATUS
1. Summary-Nota

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

.

* * *

.

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloró cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sangre Ackerman**

Hace mucho tiempo, los Ackerman fueron la mano derecha de los monarcas, ahora, son prófugos de quienes juraron proteger. A cada paso que dan, la tragedia les sigue. Mikasa Ackerman, presencio el asesinato de sus padres; volviéndose huérfana y quedando bajo el cuidado de su tía y primo.

 _{Porque el destino es cruel y le gusta separar a las buenas personas...}_

Como era de esperarse, la muerte volvió a tocar su puerta, obligándola a sobrevivir alejada del único familiar que le queda.

 _{... aunque a veces también unirlas.}_

Años más tarde, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y Mikasa parecen sentir un cosquilleo familiar al estar cerca del otro.

 _{La sangre entrelaza y fortalece...}_

Ahora las circunstancias han cambiado, ambos han dejado su apellido de lado y continuado su camino. Cuando es momento de actuar, saben qué hacer, cuándo y cómo... porque es su sangre quién los guía.

 _{... aunque también destruye y aniquila.}_

Luchando codo con codo, los Ackerman nunca fueron tan peligrosos... y ahora más, estando unidos.

.

* * *

.

.

 **¡Hola! Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic, antes de empezar, quiero dejar varios puntos en claro:**

1.- Como ya mencioné, nada de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece. Todo es creación de la malvada llama asesina, digo de Hajime Isayama. A mí solo me gusta jugar con sus personajes.

2.- Y probablemente el punto más importante; sigo el manga, así que la historia contiene muchas influencias del mismo, por lo cual, ¡mucho spoiler! ¿Hasta qué capítulo? Hasta el que este publicado, así de simple. Recomiendo no leer la historia si eres sensible al spoiler, porque probablemente termine arruinándote el manga si aún no lo has leído. Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

3.- El mundo donde se sitúa la historia es un universo semi-alternativo, ¿qué significa? Que diversos rasgos del anime/manga cambian. Con esto quiero decir, que estoy tomando la base de Shingeki no Kyojin para crear una historia diferente. Aunque también utilice algunos datos extraídos de los spin off, para mantener un poco de la esencia de la historia original.

4.- Por si no lo han notado, la historia se centra en los Ackerman, es decir, en Levi y Mikasa.

5.- La historia, edad y personalidad de la mayoría de los personajes va a cambiar, por esta razón sitúo la historia como universo semi-alternativo.

6.- ¡Los ships! Shingeki no Kyojin puede ser todo lo que nosotros queramos, excepto una historia de amor, así que me tome ciertas libertades en este sentido. Habrá muchas OTP, algunas pasajeras, otras permanentes. Y para prevenir malos entendidos, no habrá nada de RiRen o EruRi. :D

7.- Por último, la periodicidad de los capítulos va a variar, no tendré una fecha fija ya que a veces me desaparezco por semanas y olvido escribir. En otras ocasiones por cuestiones de la escuela o el trabajo no me alcanza el tiempo, aunque, puede que tarde en subir, nunca dejo una historia abandonada, por lo cual, tengan la confianza de que aunque pasen meses, esta historia tendrá su final.

 _ **El que avisa, no traiciona.**_

Siendo conscientes y aceptando los puntos anteriores...

¡Bienvenidos! Disfruten de la lectura, los invito a comentar lo que piensen sobre la historia.


	2. Primera parte: Familia Ackerman

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

.

* * *

 **Primera parte: Familia Ackerman**

 _《Es normal que los humanos tengamos miedo a lo desconocido._

 _Sin embargo, el miedo no justifica la violencia ni los medios empleados para sentir "seguridad". 》_

 _ **-Familia Ackerman**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Quería esperar un poco antes de explicar este punto; La historia estará dividida en al menos tres partes (algo así como los arcos en los mangas), así que cuando vean capítulos cortos como este, significa el final de una parte e inicio de otra. Si no lo entienden ahora, no hay problema, cuando lo lean todo cobrara sentido.

De antemano pido una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía. Recuerden que soy humana y por ende me equivoco, más porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura como yo he adorado escribir.


	3. Kuchel Ackerman

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloró cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

* * *

.

 **Kuchel Ackerman**

La inexistencia de luz natural en la ciudad subterránea ha provocado que los días pasen sin notarse. Algunas personas han llegado a morir sin conocer lo que es el sol o la luna, Kuchel sabía esto de sobra. Una vela fue encendida en la oscura habitación, una corriente de aire cruzó por la puerta abierta, iluminando la pequeña figura que se instaló en la misma. Kuchel sintió su corazón hecho trizas al ver la silueta esquelética de su primogénito de ocho años, el constante castañeó no le pasó inadvertido.

—Ven, cariño —Le llamó abriendo los brazos—. Con mamá ya no sentirás el frío —Rápidamente el niño cerró de golpe la puerta, corriendo a los brazos de su madre. La mujer se dedicó a peinar el cabello de su hijo, arrullándolo. La culpa la invadía a cada momento, porque fue ella quien aceptó dar a luz, aun sabiendo que el padre (uno más de sus clientes de familias adineradas) no se haría cargo de él. No se arrepentía de tener a Levi, a pesar de las condiciones en las cuales vivían.

Una prostituta de la ciudad subterránea no tenía nada que ofrecerle, podría haber seguido el consejo de sus compañeras y darlo a una familia adinerada de la superficie (frecuentemente estos solían tener algunos problemas de concepción) para que le dieran una vida digna a su hijo, aunque se aferró a él después de tenerlo por primera vez en sus brazos. Ese pequeño se volvió su razón de ser y de vivir. Fue el motivo por el cual se ha esforzado tanto en darle una mejor vida, claro, tanto como sus posibilidades –y trabajo– se lo permitían.

Atrajo a Levi con más fuerza a su pecho, antes de levantarse y acomodarlo en la cama, se alejó de él cuando la tos la atacó otra vez, a ese paso, no faltaría mucho para que la enfermedad que la aquejaba terminara con ella. Kuchel sabía que su muerte sería lo de menos en ese lugar tan lúgubre, una muerte más no importaría, le afligía pensar que su hijo tuviera que sufrir por su ausencia. Después de calmar el picor de garganta ingreso a la casa nuevamente, no trabajar le empezaba a afectar, su hijo comenzaba a pasar más hambre y las medicinas que empleaba se terminaron. Asumía que en el burdel le negarían el acceso al trabajo hasta que estuviera sana.

Se dispuso a reacomodar sus pocas pertenencias, buscando algún objeto de valor que pudiera vender para alimentar a su pequeño. Encontró, escondido entre ropas viejas, el emblema familiar que provocó que terminara en aquel lugar, lo apretó con fuerza entre sus manos, podría venderlo, valía una fortuna, no dudaba de ello, pero sacarlo, la idea de que la persona correcta lo vea, significaría su muerte inmediata, peor aún, la de su hijo. Tragó saliva, cavilando las desdichosas posibilidades, levantó el collar, colocándolo frente a la vela, Kuchel podría jurar que ese objeto se burlaba de ella, sin pensarlo, lo lanzó al rincón más alejado.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con ese maldito apellido nunca más —prometió guardando todas sus cosas y olvidándose de todo aquello que le recuerda a los Ackerman.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar con más rapidez, Levi tenía que salir a buscar algún alimento para su madre, quien cayó definitivamente enferma, la ausencia de comida sólo empeoró su estado, en ocasiones el simple acto de levantarse de la cama le causaba mareo. Poco le faltaba a Kuchel para morir de inanición, aborrecía la idea, sobre todo que su hijo tuviera que lidiar con un cadáver.

Kuchel comenzó a sentir como se marcaban los huesos en su abdomen, pese a que ese sería su mayor problema, le atormentaba más los pronunciados huesos del infante. Cada vez que este le ofrecía alimento, lo rechazaba, alegando que carecía de apetito, esperando que este, comiera más. La resignación se volvía mayor con el paso del tiempo, su inminente muerte le parecía más cercana, habría deseado que Kenny, su hermano, estuviera ahí para cuidar de Levi, le entristecía recordar que probablemente él estuviera muerto.

—Mamá —La voz de su hijo le trajo levemente al presente. El límite entre la consciencia e inconsciencia se difuminaba al paso de los días. Entreabrió un poco los ojos, todo se veía borroso, la figura pronunciada del niño ocupo su campo de visión—. Mira, he conseguido mucha comida —Contó emocionado, alejándose para preparar la mejor comida que tendrían en semanas—. También un poco de medicina, así que come para que puedas tomarla —Kuchel volvió a cerrar los ojos, preocuparse por los problemas en que se metió Levi para llevarle comida la agotaba en vano, porque el niño no dejaría de hacerlo por mucho que ella le rogara. Minutos después sintió la cama hundirse—. Bebe —ordenó el infante acercando un vaso con té a los labios de su madre. Con esfuerzo, la mujer logró tragar, al principio tosiendo por el contacto del tibio líquido que calentó un poco su cuerpo, se preguntó a quién tuvo que robarle su hijo para conseguir aquel té. Y así continuó, hasta que terminó con el contenido del vaso. Levi, satisfecho, se dispuso a cortar pequeños pedazos de pan.

—Cariño —Kuchel se sorprendió del sonido que hacía su propia voz—, ¿dónde conseguiste todo esto? —preguntó pausadamente. Lo último que quería era ver a la policía militar arrestando a su hijo.

—Es más importante que comas —respondió metiendo un pedazo de pan en la boca de su madre antes de que esta hablara. Suspiró, introduciendo otro trozo en su boca, pensando en cómo decirle a su madre. _"Unos desconocidos me ayudaron, al intentar robarles"_ , no sonaba una historia muy creíble, en momentos, ni siquiera él llegaba a creerla, ya pensaría en una forma de devolver lo que le han dado, por ahora, su prioridad era ver a su madre recuperada.

La medicina se terminó, el alimento le siguió más rápido de lo que Levi esperó, no quería volver a robar en las calles. Mientras su madre dormía buscó entre sus pocas pertenencias algún objeto de valor que pudiera vender. Nada. Sólo encontró ropa vieja.

—Maldición —renegó golpeando con el pie uno de los escasos muebles que acondicionaba el apartamento. Un tintineo llamó su atención, inmediatamente buscó al responsable del sonido. Metió su mano debajo del mueble, palpó el suelo hasta dar con el causante de todo, haló del cordón que sintió, observó dubitativo—. ¿Será de valor? —Cuestionó para sí. Antes tendría que verlo adecuadamente, acercándose a la luz, pudo notar el emblema grabado. Puede que Levi careciera de conocimiento sobre piedras preciosas y metales, pero con su corta edad, hasta él sabía que aquel collar tenía un gran valor.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic dentro del fandom, espero que sea de su agrado. La historia esta dividida en partes, conforme vaya avanzando todo, lo podrán notar con mayor claridad. Las edades y personalidades de los personajes van a cambiar, siendo adecuados para este fic.

De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.

Gracias cherryle por ser mi primer Review (^u^): Soy igual que tu, el Riren no me gusta u.u (y la plataforma esta plagada de historias de ellos) y RivaMika es mi OPT favorita (Es tan complicado encontrar una buena historia de ellos terminada u.u). Así que espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado, aunque la historia no se centre en el romance o en el RivaMika (si es que existe xD).


	4. Razo Ackerman

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloró cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye además, spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

* * *

.

 **Razo Ackerman**

La inexistencia de luz en aquel decrépito lugar ponía de nervios a Yuu, extrañaba la superficie; el cielo azul, la brisa fresca, el olor de la naturaleza y sobre todo, a su pequeña hija. Razo apretó la mano de su esposa, intentándole dar ánimos.

—¿Seguro qué están aquí, cariño? — _La luz del sol no se filtraba en la ciudad subterránea, pero si el maldito frío_ , pensó Yuu molesta, ajustando más el abrigo a su cuerpo.

—Según la información que me dio Grisha, es seguro que este aquí. Hemos revisado cada rincón dentro de las murallas y no la hemos encontrado.

—Razo, querido, ¿de verdad crees que aún vivan? —Yuu no quería ser pesimista, en realidad deseaba encontrar rápidamente a la familia de su esposo, sin embargo, sabía que era una tarea titánica—. Si los rumores son ciertos… —dejó la oración en el aire. El hombre rubio que la acompañaba le sonrió, cansado.

—Busquemos donde descansar —pidió deteniéndose y revisando el perímetro—. El viaje ha sido largo y es necesario reunir información.

La pareja camino durante varios minutos. La ineficiencia en la iluminación complicaba más su tarea. Razo maldijo su impulsividad, pudo haber seguido el consejo de Grisha y esperar por una confirmación y posible ubicación del lugar donde se alojaba su prima. Ya era tarde para lamentaciones.

Observó de reojo a su esposa, el hecho de ir solo no le causaba ningún temor o problema, el verse acompañado de su mujer le ponía de nervios. Cuando recién la conoció, supo que ella era igual que él; fugitivos de una ley silenciosa. Salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir como tiraban de una de sus maletas. Rápidamente buscó la fuente de tal distracción, encontrándose con un chaval de unos siete años que intentaba insistentemente quitarle la valija. Se detuvo y lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Por qué quieres llevártela? —Cuestionó con firmeza. Jaeger le advirtió que la ciudad subterránea estaba plagada de ladrones, en aquel lugar vivía la escoria que la Policía Militar quería esconder. Sintió algo removerse en un interior al ver la mirada desafiante del infante.

—Eso no le interesa —respondió tajante—. Y suélteme —Yuu había contemplado todo el altercado en silencio, al notar la edad y el estado físico del niño, rebusco en su bolsa, al encontrar lo que necesitaba se acercó al pequeño.

—Hola —saludó, poniéndose a su altura. Razo notó las intenciones de su esposa. En ningún momento pensó en detenerla, el pasado se veía reflejado en sus ojos, siendo lo único que necesito para soltar al infante—. Mi nombre es Y—La mujer sintió el discreto golpecillo que le dio su marido, recordándole silenciosamente mantener oculta su identidad. Recuperándose del desliz, volvió a presentarse antes de que el niño escapara—. Es Carla y él —señaló a Razo— es mi esposo, Grisha. Estamos perdidos, ¿podrías ayudarnos? —Le sonrió, intentando infundirle confianza. El infante los veía con cautela, meditando cuanto tiempo tardaría en huir y ellos en llamar a los malditos Policías Militares—. Podemos pagarte con esto —La última oración atrapó completamente su atención. Yuu le mostró varios pedazos de pan y unas bolsillas de algo que parecía ser té.

—¿Qué buscan? —Preguntó de mala gana. La pareja suspiró aliviada. Tener un pequeño aliado podría facilitar las cosas.

—Un lugar donde podamos hospedarnos —respondió Razo. El niño no debía de pasar los diez años, verlo tan demacrado rayando en lo esquelético fue algo que no podía soportar.

—Primero el pago —Extendió su mano, esperando lo prometido. Yuu observó a su esposo, esperando la aprobación, esté asintió. La mujer procedió a darle la mitad de los panes—. Este no era el trato —gruñó el niño.

—La mitad ahora y la otra cuando tengamos donde dormir —Realmente quiso molestarse con la pareja. La mujer le resultaba bastante parecida –en su actitud– a su madre. Refunfuñando, aceptó que no tenía más opciones que hacer lo que le pedían. Claro que podría haberse escapado apenas le dieron el adelanto, pero sabía que eso no duraría demasiado.

—Bien, síganme. —El niño conocía perfectamente cada rincón de la asquerosa ciudad, guío a la pareja por diversos callejones hasta que dieron con el bar del viejo Nick, apuntando el lugar explicó—. No sé con cuánto efectivo cuenten, pero este es el mejor lugar que conozco. —Rápidamente estiro su mano esperando lo faltante de su pago.

—¿Podemos saber tu nombre, pequeño? —Yuu no se rendía tan fácilmente. Desde el momento que lo vio, un instinto despertó en ella.

—No —Le molestó que lo retuvieron con preguntas estúpidas.

—¿Para quién es la comida? ¿Para tu madre? —Insistió Yuu, poniéndose a la altura del niño—. ¿Esa es la razón por la que tienes que robar?

—No les interesa sí mi madre está o no enferma. Sólo denme la comida —Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que habló de más. La pareja intercambió miradas.

—Si prometes ser nuestro guía mañana, además de la comida, te daremos un poco de medicina para ella, ¿qué te parece? —A este punto, el niño comenzaba a pensar que todo era una maldita broma. Reconoció que ellos eran forasteros, nadie en la ciudad se detiene a ayudar a los más necesitados, por esa razón empezó a robar.

—¿Y se supone que debo de confiar en ustedes? —Espetó irritado—. Son desconocidos. He cumplido con mi parte, así que páguenme —Exigió. Le costaba aceptar los actos de bondad desinteresada. Yuu le entregó la comida restante y el té. Antes de que el niño lograra huir, insistió.

—¡Tengo medicina! —Razo empujó a su esposa directo a la pared cuando notó que llamó la atención de varias personas. Aunque se paralizó al ver al niño aún de pie ante ellos—. Te la daré —Yuu logró salir de la jaula de brazos, acercándose al pequeño, sonrió— , a cambio, quiero que me digas tu nombre —El infante la observaba dubitativo. En otra situación ya estaría en su casa, sin embargo, su madre necesitaba esa medicina.

—Levi —El nombre fue dicho tan bajo, que la pareja por poco no lo escucha.

—¿Puedes repetirlo? —Pidió Razo, buscando una confirmación. El pequeño frunció el ceño, irritado, repitió su nombre más alto.

—Mi nombre es Levi —Yuu sonrió maternalmente, extendió la mano en dirección de Razo esperando que esté le entregará la maleta donde cargaban la medicina. Recordó las palabras de Grisha al advertirle las posibles enfermedades que podrían contraer estando en la ciudad.

—Aquí tienes, Levi —Le entregó todo el suministro que les otorgó su amigo doctor. Levi lo aceptó.

—Gracias —La palabra salió acompañada de una diminuta sonrisa. Logró escabullirse una vez más por las callejuelas. Era impropio en él, agradecer, y aún más, sonreír para desconocidos.

La pareja Ackerman contempló al niño hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Ambos sentían una extraña necesidad de seguirlo. Yuu buscó la mirada de su esposo.

—¿También lo sentiste? —Cuestionó jugando con sus faldas. El hormigueo que sintió desde que tocó al niño no desaparecía. Razo asintió.

—Es un Ackerman —Declaró antes de tirar de su mano e ingresar al bar, en busca de hospedaje. Sólo necesitaba volver a encontrar al niño y su misión habrá terminado.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Durante la investigación buscándole nombre a los padres de Mikasa (nunca se menciona, ni siquiera en el manga) descubrí un dato muy chistoso. Antes vamos con el nombre y la razón de porque los bauticé así.

 **Razo** es un nombre de origen francés y significa real. Había leído que Levi y Hanji probablemente eran franceses debido a su nombre y complexión; así que decidí seguir esa lógica.

 **Yuu** es un nombre de origen japonés y significa amable. Se dice que Mikasa y su madre son del clan asiático, más no menciona alguna nacionalidad en específico, por lo cual, tome de referencia el origen y significado del nombre de ella.

Elegir los nombres fue de lo más complejos, leí más de doscientos nombres (para cada uno) y su significado. Durante esa búsqueda encontré también el significado del nombre de cierta persona especial.

 **Hajime** es un nombre de origen japonés, que significa el primero. En lo personal me causo cierta gracia, y para mí tomo una representación más especial, porque es el primer mangaka que leo, donde en lugar de darme respuesta al avanzar la historia, da más incógnitas y dolores de cabeza.

* * *

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic dentro del fandom, espero que sea de su agrado. La historia esta dividida en partes, conforme vaya avanzando todo, lo podrán notar con mayor claridad. Las edades y personalidades de los personajes van a cambiar, siendo adecuados para este fic.

De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.

 **Querida Eikaros** ; Sería muy pronto para decirte si es o no RivaMika, porque es un punto que aún no lo defino bien. Adelantándome un poco a los hechos habrá EreMika (permanente o temporal, dejaré que lo descubras :B ). Y en efecto, Levi y Mikasa son familia; el apellido Ackerman los une. Como bien sabes, la historia se centra en ellos, por lo tanto se verán en diversas situaciones juntos. En lo personal; me crea gran incertidumbre el apellido Ackerman y el clan asiático, esa es la principal razón por la cual quise escribir sobre ellos.


	5. Emblema Familiar

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloró cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

* * *

.

 **Emblema familiar**

La suerte dejó de sonreírles después de ese día. La pareja Ackerman buscó por días a Levi, sin obtener respuestas. Comprendían lo complicado que era averiguar el paradero de una persona cuando no sé conoce nada de ella. Decir siquiera el apellido Ackerman levantaba conmoción, preguntar por una mujer, cuyo linaje se consideraba extinto, era –casi– un crimen.

—Es todo —Otro día sin resultados. Razo empezó a guardar todas sus pertenencias. Yuu lo observaba triste. La frustración de su marido se traducía en ira. Aquel viaje había resultado en vano. Nadie parecía conocer a una mujer de nombre Kuchel.

—Todavía podemos intentarlo.

—Yuu… —Razo lo meditó—. No hay más que hacer —Suspiró cerrando una maleta—. Parece que la tierra se tragó a Kuchel.

—¿Y sí buscamos a Kenny? —Ofreció su esposa—. Quizá tengamos más suerte con él.

—Grisha no consiguió ningún tipo de información sobre él —Lo único que quería, era ver a su pequeña hija, la extrañaba demasiado y sabía que su esposa sentía lo mismo—. Es hora de volver a casa, querida. —Yuu mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto desconocido.

—¿Y Levi? —Preguntó, la voz le salió sin emoción—. Al menos podríamos llevarlo con nosotros. —Razo sonrió, sentándose junto a su esposa, tomó sus manos, trazando aquel símbolo que adornaba la muñeca de ella.

—Levi quiere quedarse con su madre —Tomó la barbilla de Yuu entre sus dedos, forzándola a verlo a los ojos—. Aunque sintamos que es un Ackerman, no estamos seguros de ello. Además —dejó un tenue beso en sus labios—, no podríamos separar a una madre de su hijo.

Yuu aceptó lo último. El dolor de verse separada de Mikasa la quemaba por dentro. No lo admitía en voz alta, pero quería volver y nunca más separarse de su hija. Con la discusión zanjada, procedió a ayudar con las maletas. Ya tendrían tiempo de volver más adelante, con más información y recursos para efectuar su búsqueda.

* * *

《Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas. 》

Al menos eso recordaba Levi que le dijo una vez su madre. Tomando aquel collar, salió pitando de su casa. El viejo Nick sabía comprar y vender ese tipo de objetos, esperaba que le dieras lo suficiente por él.

Después de ese día, Levi no volvió a encontrarse con aquella pareja, le preguntó un montón de veces a Nick sobre ellos, pidiéndole que los tratara bien, el viejo se limitó a reír. Se dirigió al bar nuevamente, con el objeto escondido entre las ropas. Un ruido lo alertó, escondiéndose rápidamente en un callejón escuchó como una pandilla local robaba a unas personas.

 _Pobres ingenuos,_ pensó, guardando la navaja entre sus ropas. Así eran los días en la ciudad subterránea, robando a los forasteros que desconocían lo que era el miedo.

—No tenemos cosas de valor —Replicó con firmeza una voz. Levi se detuvo al reconocerla. _Así que siguen aquí_ , admitió que eran persistentes. Las personas de la superficie frecuentaban la ciudad subterránea por sus burdeles y negocios sucios, dudaba que esas fueran las razones para que una pareja como ellos se quedara tanto tiempo en ese asqueroso agujero.

—Con la mujer nos bastará —Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del infante. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, menos cuando ellos fueran las primeras personas en tratarlo de forma desinteresada y amable.

—¿Qué sucede, Peter? —Salió del escondite, enfrentando a los delincuentes que acorralaron a Yuu y Razo—. Te han dicho que no tienen nada de valor, así que largo de aquí. —La pareja quedó asombrada por la autoridad que demostraba el niño, además de temer también por su bienestar. Aquel era un acto temerario e idiota.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos? ¿Qué nos harás, enano? —Dos segundos después, Levi se había abalanzado sobre el mayor de los tres agresores, los otros dos tardaron en reacción antes de defender a su líder. Sin previo aviso, se colocó detrás de él, presionando su pequeña navaja en la garganta del otro. No sería la primera vez que actuara de esa manera. La baja estatura le permitía desplazarse y apropiarse del entorno tanto como quisiera, usando a su favor todo lo que tuviera la mano. Una de las múltiples razones por las cuales ciertos habitantes le tenían respeto, era por su agilidad y fuerza brutal que superaba a cualquier adolescente del lugar.

—¿Aún provocándome, Pit? —Susurró. Su voz asemejaba el cascabel de una serpiente. Nadie se atrevió a moverse de su lugar. Los delincuentes sintieron un miedo abrazador que sólo podía provocar ese niño. La pareja Ackerman confirmó, de forma intachable, que el pequeño compartía sangre con ellos.

—Bien, enano —El joven más grande, levantó las manos en señal de rendición. A través de la ropa andrajosa se notaba que apenas superaba los quince años, su sequito, dos jóvenes que rondaban los catorce años imitaron sus acciones, alejándose del violento infante—. Por esta vez, tú ganas. —El niño soltó al adolescente, al verse liberado se alejó rápidamente—. ¡A la próxima lo pagaras! —Levi rodó los ojos. La situación podría repetirse mil veces y él seguiría siendo el vencedor.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —Le preguntó a la pareja después de guardar la navaja. Ambos lo veían con un singular brillo en los ojos.

—Gracias, Levi —El aludido asintió.

—¿Se van? —Curioseó al ver las maletas.

—Así es —respondió Razo, tomando nuevamente las maletas que soltó a causa del intento de asalto.

—¿Encontraron lo que buscaban? —Fue demasiado tarde cuando Levi quiso morderse la lengua, la pregunta ya había sido formulada.

—Podría decirse que sí —contestó Yuu, arreglando su falda.

—Bien, los acompañaré a la escalera. Si los dejó solos, volverán a atacarlos —Guardando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, Levi les mostró el camino. Sintió el frío contacto con el collar de su madre. Por primera vez pensó en el posible valor sentimental que tendría aquella baratija para su progenitora. Debía de existir una razón muy importante para que Kuchel no la haya vendido antes.

—¿Tienes hermanos, Levi? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No —Limitó a responder sin querer continuar la conversación. Aunque Yuu no se daría por vencida.

—Nosotros también tenemos una hija —contó—. Tiene dos años y se llama Mikasa —Levi soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —La burla era palpable en su voz. La pareja en lugar de enfadarse u ofenderse, le siguieron la corriente al pequeño. Les alegraba que por fin se abriera con ellos.

—Mi abuela se llamaba de esa forma —continuó Yuu—. Ella me cuidó cuando era pequeña, así que la primera vez que vi a nuestra pequeña, supe que debía llamarse igual que ella.

—La abuela de Yu- digo, de Carla —corrigió— fue una mujer muy dulce que se preocupaba por los demás —continuó Razo—. Y Mikasa es una niña que se le parece demasiado. Te agradaría si la conocieras —Esto último provocó una mueca en el niño.

—¿Por qué no tienes hermanos, Levi? —Silencio—. Uhm… ¿Es por qué no te agrada jugar con otros niños? —Sondeó Yuu. Presintió que había cometido un error. Uno bastante grave.

—Por si no lo notaron —La voz de infante cambió radicalmente—. Este no es el mejor lugar para educar niños. —Razo le dio una mirada acusadora a su esposa, quien sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo siento —murmuró Yuu, avergonzada. El camino terminó, la escalera se cernía frente a ellos—. Gracias por todo, Levi —No querían dejarlo, tampoco podrían llevarlo por la fuerza. Después tendrían tiempo de volver.

—Ajá —contestó, mirando al lado contrario. De reojo vio la silueta de la pareja comenzar a subir, un impulso lo llevó a tirar de la manga de Razo. El hombre lo observó confundido.

—¿Sucede algo? —Cuestionó volviendo sobre sus pasos, Yuu lo imitó. Levi se recriminó tal acto. Él quería que se fueran, no alcanzaba a comprender porque aún mantenía su mano apretada en torno a la ropa del hombre.

—¿Podrían decirme si es valioso? —Soltó a Razo para buscar el collar de su madre. Apenas la pareja identificó el emblema de la familia Ackerman, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Aquella era la confirmación unánime de que Levi pertenecía a la familia de Razo.

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido? —Susurró Razo, indicándole con señas que lo guardara. Yuu se aseguraba que nadie más allá visto la placa.

—Es de mi madre. No la he robado —se defendió, ofendido.

—Levi —Yuu se puso a su altura, tomándolo de las manos, cuestionó—. ¿Tu madre es Kuchel Ackerman? —Conteniendo la respiración, el pequeño pensó en mentir, pero, ¿qué ganaba con ello? Asintió.

—¿De dónde conocen a mi madre? —Le sorprendió escuchar el nombre completo de su progenitora, para él, siempre sería su madre; Kuchel. No sentía la necesidad de conocer más de ella. La sonrisa que le regalaba Yuu le reconfortaba y asustaba a partes iguales. Contempló el intercambió miradas de la pareja, antes de que Razo se acercara a él.

—¿Sabes que significa ese collar? —Interrogó con paciencia, sacándose la sortija de la mano derecha. El pequeño negó—. Es un emblema familiar —La boca de Levi formó una pequeña "O". Era la primera vez que escuchara hablar sobre ello—. Y no de cualquier familia —agregó tomando la mano del infante, y depositando en ella el anillo—. Es el emblema de la Familia Ackerman —Levi reconoció el dibujo del collar ahora miniaturizado en la argolla. Procesó por unos minutos el significado de sus palabras.

Al final, aquella expedición a la ciudad subterránea había dado frutos.

La pareja observó cuando las ideas tuvieron forma dentro de la cabeza del niño, también la transición entre el terror, la incertidumbre y por último, la aceptación.

Por fin los Ackerman comenzaban a reunirse. O eso querían pensar.

—No podemos irnos —Las palabras que articuló Levi después de la declaración, dejó plasmados a Yuu y Razo. Afortunadamente ellos disfrutaban de los retos.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic dentro del fandom, espero que sea de su agrado. De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

¿Qué les ha parecido la historia? ¿Muy largos o cortos los capítulos? Puede que la historia se sienta un poco lenta, pero quiero ir presentando los personajes poco a poco y que conozcan sus historias. También ¿prefieren que conteste los reviews aquí o por privado? Estaré encantada de la forma que elijan. :)

 **Querida Eikaros** **:** La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. xD A pesar de que recurriré a los OTP, la historia no se basa en el romance, sino en los Ackerman. Espero que aún sabiendo eso quieras seguir leyendo. :)

 **Littner Yoko:** Los Ackerman se volvieron definitivamente mi familia favorita. También me preguntó que hubiera pasado si Kenny hubiera hablado con Mikasa, nunca sabremos. Ojalá Isayama nos permita conocer el nombre de los padres de Mikasa, nunca los menciona :(. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, la hago con mucho amor.

 **Querida Astryd924:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Apenas pensaba en preguntar que les parecía las descripciones de los lugares porque suelo ser muy vaga en ese sentido, soy más de diálogo (?). No desprecio el RiRen... aunque tampoco lo alabo xD Todo con medida (aunque admito que tiene los mejores fanart del fandom). La historia no es del todo RivaMika... se centra más en la relación familiar de los Ackerman, el romance pasa a segundo o tal vez tercer plano. Y sobre las actualizaciones, son un poquito esporádicas, ¡pero tendrá su final! Odio dejar las cosas a medias, así que me niego a abandonar la historia.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Encuentro

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloró cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

* * *

.

 **Encuentro**

La oscuridad siempre le daba la bienvenida a Kuchel cada vez que despertaba. Por primera vez en semanas, logró articular una palabra sin mucho esfuerzo. Llamó a su primogénito, esperando que este le hiciera compañía unos minutos antes que el sueño la volviera a vencer. El silencio fue su única respuesta.

—¿Levi? —Levantó la cabeza, buscando con presteza al niño. La aflicción le llegó, probablemente el pequeño volvió a robar en las calles. Todavía le acongojaba desconocer la procedencia del medicamento que le trajo su hijo días antes. Un repentino ruido captó su atención, segundos después la puerta fue abierta, revelando la esquelética figura de Levi—. Hijo —A penas logró pronunciar la palabra, cuando aparecieron dos siluetas acompañando al niño.

—Mamá —El niño de cabello color carbón corrió para abrazar a la mujer en la cama. La pareja ágilmente se introdujo en el pequeño apartamento, cerrando la puerta. Kuchel aceptó a Levi, acariciando su cabello, preguntó por el origen de los desconocidos—. Ellos me dieron la comida y medicina —Amaba a su hijo, pero aún era un niño inocente por mucha madurez y fuerza bruta que presentara.

—Les agradezco la ayuda —Habló sentando a Levi junto a ella—. Sin embargo, carezco de dinero para pagarle —Le desconcertó la sonrisa que recibió. Esperaba recriminaciones o cobros, más no una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Reconoces esto, Kuchel? —Sintió el aire encerrado en los pulmones. Nadie, a excepción de Levi, conocía su nombre. Para todos, era Olimpia, una prostituta más de la ciudad subterránea que, imbécilmente, decidió conservar un niño. Al levantar la vista, sus ojos se toparon de lleno con el collar que despreció anteriormente. Tragó saliva. Aquello significaba su muerte. Apretó los dientes con irá y tristeza, porque también conllevaba el asesinato de su hijo.

—No sé a qué se refieren —Prefirió negar todo en un vano intento de salvar su vida. Nadie quiere morir tan rápido.

—Mamá —Levi notó el cambió en su madre—. Yo les mostré el collar —susurró avergonzado. Sabía que se molestaría, la esperanza al ver el anillo de Razo lo impulsó a explicar—. Ellos ya te conocían.

—Levi —La voz le salió entre lamentación y ternura. Declinó su primera posición y aceptó las implicaciones. Confiaría en su hijo—. Es de mi pertenencia el collar —admitió elevando la voz.

—Kuchel Ackerman —La mención del apellido maldito con el que cargaba minó su valentía. Quizá no fue tan buena idea esclarecer su vínculo con el objeto en discordia. Observó al hombre acercarse. Colocó a Levi tras de ella, aún enferma daría la vida por su hijo—. Por fin —Le tomó desprevenida el abrazo que le dio. No comprendía lo sucedido.

—Cariño, deberías explicarle primero las cosas —Yuu buscó una silla para sentarse y poder hablar adecuadamente con Kuchel—. Así sólo logras asustarla. —Razo acató las indicaciones de su esposa, tomando la silla que le ofreció, sentándose frente a Kuchel. La mujer de origen asiático reconsideró la situación; las clavículas marcadas y la piel pálida de Kuchel indicaban una severa desnutrición. Suspirando cogió el bolso donde aún guardaban algunas provisiones para el viaje de vuelta.

—¿Quiénes son? —La voz le tembló a Kuchel. Desde que llegaron, sintió un hormigueo recorrerle el cuerpo; alerta o reconocimiento; no le importaba razones, aquello no tenía nombre para ella, únicamente la hacía sentir incómoda—. ¿Qué haces? —Interrogó cuando encontró a Yuu rebuscando entre sus cosas y dejando comida en la mesa.

—Mi nombre es Razo Ackerman —Inmediatamente Levi lo enfrentó.

—¿Me mintieron? —Los ojos del infante flamearon en señal de molestia.

—Levi —La pausa fue más larga de lo esperado. Nadie espero que fuera Kuchel quien tomara la palabra—. Ackerman no es un apellido que se pueda decir a la ligera. —El niño les regaló una mueca. Aceptó la explicación de su madre. Era la única razón que entendería ya que ella misma se encargó de ocultarle tal dato—. ¿Así que eres un Ackerman? —Dirigió su atención al hombre frente a ella.

—Sí. —Razo estiró la mano, ofreciéndole el anillo a Kuchel para que lo comprobara por sí misma. Lo aceptó, reconociendo inmediatamente el emblema familiar—. Venimos por ti —agregó. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra, Yuu le ofreció un plato con sopa y una pieza de pan.

—¿Sabes en lo que te has metido? —Preguntó Kuchel a Yuu, recibiendo el plato—. Somos cazados. Tenemos que vivir escondidos. ¿Y así lo aceptaste? —La relación entre ellos le parecía inverosímil.

—Un apellido no es impedimento para estar con la persona que amo —Yuu le sonrió cálidamente, retirándose para preparar otro plato para Levi.

—Ella es mi esposa, Yuu —El niño le dio otra mirada enfadada. Había decidió confiar en extraño que no dudaron en ocultarle su identidad. Por las palabras de su madre pretendía entender que fue un mal necesario.

—¿Cómo dieron conmigo? —Por un momento pensó rechazar la comida; considero su estado. La negación en ese momento podría ser su peor enemigo.

—Todo fue gracias a Levi —El aludido evadió la mirada, avergonzado—. El primer día que llegamos, intento robarnos —Definitivamente el niño sería castigado después de aquello—. Al final terminó por ayudarnos a cambio de comida y medicina. Luego de eso, no volvimos a dar con él hasta hoy.

—¿Quién les dijo que estaba aquí? —Kuchel escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. La información proporcionada indicaba la manera en que conocieron a Levi, pero no la forma en que llegaron a la ciudad subterránea.

—Un conocido nuestro ha ayudado a tu búsqueda —Razo recordó a la familia Jaeger y agradeció lo que habían y seguían haciendo por ellos—. Al ser médico, el desplazamiento entre las murallas no fue complicado para él —Sonriendo, agregó—. Además de conseguir la información también nos prestó su identidad —Kuchel quedó anonadado por tales revelaciones. En primer lugar por el matrimonio de Razo y en segundo porque lograron entablar una amistad tan fuerte con otra persona sin importar la maldición que cargaban.

—¿Qué vinculó compartimos? —La pareja había esperado esa pregunta—. Porque no somos familia directa —aclaró Kuchel—. El único familiar que conozco es mi hermano, del cual desconozco su ubicación actual. O si vive —El rostro de Kenny atravesó su mente. Negó sus pensamientos, dedicándose a seguir alimentándose.

—Familia lejana —Arqueó una ceja frente a la diminuta respuesta—. Es extenso de explicar. —Razo necesitaba contar la historia completa. Suponía –acertadamente– qué su prima desconocía su procedencia.

—Hay tiempo de sobra —Aquello picó la curiosidad de Kuchel. El abuelo Ackerman nunca le dijo nada sobre tener más familia. En realidad nunca le habló del pasado. Solía hacer hincapié repetidamente en olvidarse del apellido Ackerman. El "despertar" era una maldición hereditaria que era mejor evitar lo mayor posible.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí te contaré tendido sobre nuestros antepasados —Yuu sonrió. La dedicación que empleaba su esposo al hablar de los Ackerman denotaba el fervor que sentía por su sangre, aunque a veces se veía opacado por el miedo que le causaba ser blanco de una "ley silenciosa" —. Levi es bastante parecido a ti —Razo contempló al niño comer—. Los genes familiares resultan ser bastante dominantes —Rió. Kuchel le dio una mirada acusadora.

—Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia —La peculiaridad heredada le molestaba. Le agradaba pensar que Levi era un niño guapo por ella, podría maldecir su sangre, pero que gracias a ella su hijo tomó parecido a la madre, habría odiado ver la cara de uno de sus clientes todos los días.

—Tenemos una niña —Lazo apretó cariñosamente la mano de su mujer—. En ella predominó el clan Konomura. —Un cacho de pan se atoró en la garganta de Kuchel. Ahora entendía porque Yuu se había casado con Razo aun teniendo el apellido Ackerman de por medio.

—¿Estás bien? —La preocupación fue palpable en la voz de los presentes. Levi se dedicó a darle golpecitos en la espalda de su madre. La pareja sintió una momentánea culpa por el incidente. Razo no pensó que Kuchel fuera a conocer el clan de su esposa.

—Sí —logró decir tosiendo.

—Levi nos dio un dato importante que queremos confirmar —La voz de Yuu dejó el tono dócil, volviéndose firme—. Dijo que no pueden irse.

—Es cierto —respondió alejando el plato vacío—. Podemos estar por un tiempo limitado en la superficie sí pagamos un peaje. Sin un permiso especial, es imposible morar allá —Por esa razón no lograba salir de ahí.

—Si nosotros conseguimos tal permiso, ¿vendrán con nosotros? —La broma le supo desabrida a Kuchel. La inmutable expresión de la pareja le advirtió que nada era un juego para ellos.

—Claro —contestó con sorna—. Es tan sencillo conseguir el maldito permiso. —¡Ella lo había intentado por muchos años! Era imposible que unos forasteros con nombres falsos lograran tal cometido. Yuu y Razo intercambiaron miradas; no sería tarea fácil.

—En ese caso —Razo se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano a Kuchel—. Tenemos un trato —Ella aceptó enarcando una ceja, retando a la pareja.

—Mamá —A Levi le brillaron los ojos con emoción. Podría conocer el sol, el cielo, ¡las estrellas y la luna! Todas esas cosas que su madre le describía antes de dormir y que –hasta ese momento– habitaban en su imaginación. ¡Todo sería real!—, ¿de verdad podremos salir? —El corazón de los presente se encogió al escuchar la agitada voz del infante llena de inocente ilusión.

—Levi —Yuu se acercó al niño. Lágrimas perlaban sus rasgados ojos—. Te prometo que saldrán de aquí —La voz se le quebró al final de la oración.

—¿Podré conocer a Mikasa? —La reticencia del principio se desvaneció. Yuu asintió, conmovida por la reacción del pequeño. Comprendió que Levi sólo era un niño que tuvo la necesidad de madurar apresuradamente por las circunstancias de su nacimiento y crianza.

—Sólo si prometes cuidar de ella —Razo le guiñó un ojo, en complicidad. El niño asintió emocionado. Kuchel esperaba acertar confiando en esas personas que decían ser su familia; ver a Levi decepcionado es un crimen que jamás permitiría.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A:** Como me gusta sacarme los nombres y apellidos de la manga. De igual forma quiero que conozcan la razón de tan excéntricos nombres.

 **Konomura:** Apellido compuesto que puede significar ( _Ojo: no digo que signifique eso, es sólo el sentido que le quiero dar_ ): villa o pueblo del este. Apellido compuesto de **Kono:** Este y **Mura:** Villa o pueblo.

Por un momento pensé en llamarla Yuu Kono, pero al decirlo en voz alta… bueno, creo que me entienden. xD

 **¡Bienvenida lifebeautiful!** Espero que te esté gustando la historia. Intento subir tan seguido como puedo (tomando en cuenta escribir, releer y editar el capítulo un montón de veces para darles calidad).

De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.


	7. De imprevistos y otros problemas

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloro cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

* * *

.

 **De imprevistos y otros problemas**

El tiempo se escapa de nuestras manos sin que lo notemos.

Apenas pasaron unas semanas desde su visita a la Ciudad Subterránea, la joven pareja Ackerman no pensó encontrar resultados tan favorables. El regreso a casa fue difícil y extenuante; la necesidad del dinero se hizo notoria durante el viaje. Cuando por fin pudieron arribar a Shiganshina jamás pensaron que sería toda una proeza; de no ser por la ayuda de Hannes, habrían muerto antes de siquiera cruzar el Muro Rose. Los Jaeger les dieron la bienvenida en las puertas de Shiganshina; Mikasa apenas verlos, se echó a correr para saludarlos. Durante la ausencia de sus padres, la niña se volvía retraída, hasta que Eren la forzaba a jugar con él hasta hartarse el uno del otro, o hasta terminar rendidos; para la familia Jaeger, Mikasa era otro integrante más que tenían el deber de cuidar y proteger.

—¿La encontraron? —Preguntó Grisha, después de saludarlos. Ambos asintieron—. ¿Dónde está? —La mirada de impotencia que compartieron habló por ellos.

—Kuchel tiene un niño —contó Razo, tomando en brazos a Mikasa, la niña se limitaba a reír y murmurar palabras incomprensibles que transmitían la felicidad que sentía por tener a sus padres de vuelta—. Tenemos que sacarla de ahí.

—¿Y por qué no la trajeron? —Carla se había acercado con Eren en brazos, el niño era dueño de un desordenado cabello castaño, además de mantener una energía inagotable, al menos hasta ese momento, por fin había logrado quedarse dormido, para felicidad de su madre. Carla apreciaba a los Ackerman demasiado; conocía parte de su historia y los admiraba por ello. Al ser necesario cuidar de la pequeña Mikasa, ella no dudo en ofrecer su ayuda, esperaba que algún día sus familias unan lazos por medio de sus hijos, ambos niños se llevaban de maravilla.

—Necesitamos pagar por un permiso especial —explicó Razo—. En realidad por dos; el de Kuchel y de Levi —Aquella última palabra alertó a la niña que cargaba, rápidos murmullos que se esforzaban por ser palabras insistían en salir de su boca. Los adultos siguieron con su conversación omitiendo los balbuceos de la menor.

—Pensamos que Hannes podría ayudarnos —intervino Yuu—. Hablamos con él durante una parte del viaje y prometió cobrar algunos favores para conseguir esos permisos.

—Aunque tardaría un tiempo —aclaró Razo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa—. Nos pidió paciencia y tiempo. —Y dinero, aunque se guardó aquel último requisito, ya encontraría Razo la forma de costear los permisos sin tener que seguir dependiendo de la buena voluntad de Grisha.

—Así que podrán traerlos… —La idea de conocer a más personas extraordinarias como los Ackerman emocionó al mayor de los Jaeger. Ellos le recordaban tanto a su antiguo hogar que no podía evitar ayudarlos.

—Sí —La sonrisa en la pareja se volvió contagiosa—. Levi nos hizo prometer que conocería a Mikasa —La niña de liso cabello negro enfocó su atención nuevamente en su padre—. ¿Te gustaría conocer a Levi? —Le preguntó con afectó a la pequeña de dos años. Ningún niño a esa edad es consciente de su entorno, pero Mikasa era una niña especial, no comprendió nada de lo que su padre le dijo, excepto una palabra;

—L-lev-i —murmuró emocionada.

* * *

El tiempo continuó con su paso; rompiendo las esperanzas de las personas.

La promesa de la pareja Ackerman quedó en el aire por días. Al principio Levi mantenía una energética actitud positiva, acatando cada una de las órdenes de su madre sin rechistar. Después de un tiempo las ilusiones del niño eran destrozadas una a una.

Kuchel volvió al trabajo en el burdel. El encuentro con Yuu y Razo comenzaba a quedar en el olvido. En la Ciudad Subterránea no se permitía tener sueños o aspiraciones. Ella lo comprendía perfectamente.

Antes de su partida, Razo le dio a Kuchel todas las provisiones y dinero que les quedaba, argumentando que volver a Shiganshina sería pan comido. Ella no quiso señalar la notoria distancia que tendría que recorrer sin recursos.

En el burdel la trataban de mala forma después de su prolongada ausencia, de cierta forma agradeció la venida de los Ackerman, por ser detonante para su creciente mejoría de salud.

A pesar de evitar que Levi entendiera de que iba su trabajo, el niño seguía haciendo preguntas sobre porque ciertos hombres a veces la visitaban y ella lo obligaba a irse. Por lo regular los encuentros eran en las habitaciones que le proporcionaba el burdel, aunque en ocasiones no habían suficientes (o se la negaban sin razón aparente) obligándola a usar su propio apartamento. Por suerte –o se engañaba pensando eso– Levi desconocía lo que sucedió en casa cuando él salía; aunque eso no evadía la pregunta de por qué la encontraba llorando después de que se fuera el hombre de turno.

—Es inútil, ¿verdad? —Las notas de resignación y enfado hirieron más a Kuchel que cualquier ofensa que recibiera hasta la fecha. Los oscuros ojos azules de Levi le afrontaron, parecían sin vida—. ¿Por qué mentir? —Insistió el niño—. ¿Por qué llenarnos de promesas falsas? —El rencor emanó de sus palabras. Le dolía haber creído en desconocidos. Y más de dolió a su madre haber confiado en personas que decían ser su familia. Los Ackerman no eran personas de fiar, menos por ser los causantes de que terminara siendo vendida en aquel maldito burdel, condenándola a una vida en la Ciudad Subterránea.

* * *

La oscuridad invadía cada rincón del diminuto apartamento donde vivía la familia Ackerman. Una débil luz se filtró por la puerta abierta; rápidamente fue extinguida por la silueta posada en la misma. Un hombre que aparentaba rondar los treinta inspeccionó la pocilga que Kuchel osaba llamar hogar. En ese momento, el lugar se encontraba vacío. El hombre se sorprendió al encontrar ropa de niño en los cajones; así que realmente había dado a luz a un bastardo sin nombre, negó tenuemente lanzando la ropa de nuevo al lugar de origen. Ya después tendría tiempo de hablar con Kuchel sin temor a represalias. Buscó incansablemente el objeto de interés, sin dar con él. La idea de que vendiera aquel objeto parecía inverosímil, pero más realista a cada momento.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta lo distrajo; al parecer el viento la había abierto (¿acaso existía algo así en ese desolado lugar sin luz natural?), ignoró aquel suceso, volviendo a su tarea; de haber puesto un poco más de atención, habría notado al niño que con cuchillo en mano se preparaba para atacarlo. Segundos después, sintió un peso sobre la espalda y un objeto frío en la garganta.

—¿Qué buscas? —Las palabras afiladas lograban atemorizar a la mayoría de las personas que habitaban la Ciudad Subterránea. El desconocido tuvo una reacción diferente. Una risa brotó incontrolable de sus labios. ¡Menuda broma le hicieron! El niño, molestó por la desfachatez del adulto, apretó más el cuchillo contra la garganta del hombre, provocando un pequeño brote de sangre. Al verlo hurgando entre sus pertenencias, una ira incontenible le invadió; no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su madre; tenía suficiente con verla y (en ocasiones) escucharla llorar después de estar con los repulsivos hombres que la frecuentaban—. Tienes tres segundos para responder —amenazó tirando del cabello del hombre, dándose mayor acceso al cuello.

—¿Qué harías con mi cuerpo después de matarme, chaval? —La burla era palpable en la voz de aquel individuo. Levi tragó. No le gustaba que jugaran con él de esa forma—. Si quieres intimidar adecuadamente, usa algunos insultos y golpes. —Con un movimiento fluido el hombre desarmó al niño, tomó el brazo con el que le aprisionaba el cuello y tiró de él hasta tener al infante fuera de su espalda, dos segundos más tarde lo mantenía tragando polvo en el suelo—. No sé cómo sean las cosas en está pocilga, así que te daré una lección de vida: tener un arma no significa tener la victoria segura —Presionó la espalda Levi con una rodilla, estrellándole el rostro contra la fría madera, con una mano se dedicó a dibujar siluetas con la punta del cuchillo en el cuerpo del infante sin llegar a causar gran daño.

—Maldito cabrón —soltó un enfadado Levi. Él se jactaba de su fuerza, porque era fuerte, no un fanfarrón como otros ladrones idiotas; Ahora estaba a merced de un bastardo que haría lo que quisiera con él, incluso matarlo—. ¿Qué buscabas?

—Esos no son modales —El hombre rió. Le divertía la situación. Jamás espero tener tal bienvenida—. Tu madre no te ha educado de esta forma, _enano_. —Aquello cabreó más a Levi.

—No metas a mi madre en esto —advirtió entre dientes.

—Puedo decir lo que me venga en gana de ella. —Decir que se la pasaba en grande molestando al niño, era quedarse corto. ¡Hacía años que no disfrutaba de una situación similar! Aunque admitía que el infante había heredado la belleza de su madre; además de ser un digno Ackerman con esa fuerza, tal vez si estuviera bajo su tutela, el niño podría explotar todo su potencial—. Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está Kuchel? —Indagó.

—No te importa —gruñó Levi. Aquel acto de protección enterneció al hombre; tal parecía que el mocoso fue una buena inversión de aire. Aunque quisiera mantener la conversación, el tiempo se le terminaba.

—Vendré después —prometió. Con la ayuda de Uri lograría sacar de ahí tanto a Kuchel como al chiquillo que engendro.

—Nunca vuelvas —Levi sintió (una vez más) una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo. Solía presentarse cuando necesitaba una sobredosis de fuerza para salir de algún lío, aunque también apareció las veces que se encontró con Yuu y Razo. El hombre que lo apresaba en el suelo, rió divertido por la amenaza soltada.

—Al menos sacaste el mismo humor mierda del viejo —El niño, enfadado, luchó por librarse del adulto. Al ver la reacción de Levi, el hombre sonrió—. _Buenas noches, enano_. —De un golpe limpio, dejo inconsciente a Levi. No podía irse y correr el riesgo de ser perseguido por él niño. Levantó el cuerpo del suelo, dejándolo con un especial cuidado en la única cama. Kuchel jamás le perdonaría que golpeara y maltratara a su hijo. Recorrió nuevamente el lugar con la mirada, negándose a aceptar las condiciones en las que se encontraba la maltrecha habitación; le dolió (en el orgullo) admitir que Kuchel aún mantenía sus estándares de limpieza, a pesar de vivir en aquel desagradable lugar.

 _Definitivamente le daría una vida digna a su hermana_ ; con este pensamiento en mente, abandonó el apartamento.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola! Es la primera vez que además escribir el fic, le pongo algo más de mi marca personal. Supongo que ya notaron las múltiples apariciones del capítulo. ¿Quién es el desconocido de la última escena?

Hoy estuve pensando y pensé que pedir su opinión: aún falta para que terminé este "arco" (apenas va por la mitad o menos que eso), pero de todas formas quiero saber en que personaje quieren que se centre primero la histora, ¿en Mikasa o Levi? Para ambos ya tengo una idea clara de que sucederá con ellos, sin embargo quiero enfocarme primero en uno y después en otro, así que dejo a su elección de quien quiere que sea el primero.

 **¡Bienvenida querida Renesmee123!** Tus reviews me alegraron el día. Realmente te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo para escribir cada uno de ellos. Por cierto, ¡gracias por el dato de la relación sanguínea entre Levi y Mikasa! Me ganaste las palabras respecto a la familia Ackerman. Respecto a Levi, hoy en clase me acordé de él, a veces olvidó que tengo personajes que son niños y los trato como adultos; así que, ¡viva el regreso a clases! Aunque no me deje tanto tiempo de escribir.

Gracias por tu review **Astryd924.** Me pone de muy buen humor leer sus comentarios, además de motivarme para escribir y publicar más rápido. Intentaré avanzar lo más posible la historia antes de que se ponga pesado el semestre.

Este es mi primer fic dentro del fandom, espero que sea de su agrado. De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.


	8. Dificultades

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloro cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

* * *

.

 **Dificultades**

En medio de la dificultad reside la oportunidad.

Kuchel había dejado de contar los días. Las promesas rotas que hieren el alma deben de ser olvidadas, aunque no la expresión de resentimiento en Levi. No existe peor ofensa, que romper las ilusiones de un niño.

Después de un desastroso día de trabajo, Kuchel por fin pudo llegar a casa; llamar casa al destartalado apartamento era una exageración. La puerta abierta le tomó por sorpresa, dudaba que su hijo fuera tan descuidado, con precaución se acercó; una pequeña vela apenas iluminaba el lugar.

—No están aquí — _Maldición_ , pensó la mujer entre enfadada y asustada. Retrocedió rápidamente, ocultando su presencia; por lo que alcanzó a escuchar, Levi no estaba en casa y eso le alivió—. Hannes dijo que esto sería fácil.

—Limítate a hacer tu trabajo —gruñó otro hombre. Hasta el momento, Kuchel se hacía una idea de que había al menos tres policías militares dentro. Luchar no era una opción, quizá Kenny podría ser capaz de ponerse a luchar contra ellos y ganar; pero él no se encontraba cerca, ni siquiera sabía si aún vivía.

—¡Este _no_ es nuestro trabajo! —Protestó el primer hombre—. Un viejo borracho como Hannes es un insulto para la milicia —Un golpe sordo asustó a Kuchel. La situación tomaba los peores tintes al avanzar. Rogó que Levi se encontrara muy lejos y que tardara en volver; al menos si la arrestaban, esperaba proteger a su hijo.

—Cierra de una maldita vez la boca, Eibringer. Apenas eres un novato. —Dentro del apartamento, el policía más experimentado, removió la mayoría de los objetos, buscando algún indicio sobre el paradero de la familia que habitaba ahí. Era poco frecuente que ellos vagaran por esos lugares, a excepción de tener negocios sucios o buscar placer; aunque en esa ocasión esas no eran sus razones. Rememoró la conversación que sostuvo con su viejo amigo Hannes y el favor que le pidió Keith; vaya amistades tenía (y los problemas que le acarreaban). Después de todo: las personas que ayudaba no eran cualquiera—. Según la información del burdel, Olimpia debería de estar aquí.

—Señor —Por primera vez durante la misión, el más joven de los soldados habló, expresando sus dudas—, no cuestiono sus decisiones en absoluto —aclaró—, pero, ¿por qué buscamos a una prostituta? —Un viaje improvisado a la Ciudad Subterránea sin un claro objetivo, ponía en duda la lealtad de los recién reclutados. Al Capitán Osten le enfadaba tener que explicar el motivo; más por ser una operación extraoficial que incluía llevar a dos habitantes a la superficie.

—Soldado; es entrenado para acatar órdenes, no para discutirlas —zanjó el tema bruscamente. La situación lo estaba llevando a sus límites—. Dedíquese a buscar a las personas por las cuales hemos venidos. —Las últimas palabras alertaron a Kuchel, que silenciosamente se alejó de ahí. _Más le vale a Levi estar bastante lejos_.

Kuchel erró demasiado el pensamiento. Escondido entre los desvencijados muebles, esperando pacientemente su momento, Levi aguardaba para atacar a los oficiales; después del altercado con aquel desconocido, el niño intensificó los entrenamientos. Lo último que quería era que lastimaran a su madre porque él era _débil_.

—Hola, señora —La mano fría que tapó la boca de Kuchel tenía un extraño olor, la mujer comenzó a sentirse mareada—. ¿Es Olimpia? —Preguntó bajando la voz. Los sonidos comenzaron alejarse para Kuchel; los ojos le pesaban y sentía un peculiar hormigueo por el cuerpo—. Supongo que sí. —El impacto alertó a las personas que ocupaban el apartamento.

—¿Qué ha sido? —Cuestionó Eibringer, afianzando el arma al cuerpo. Osten evaluó la situación; recordando fugazmente una ayuda silenciosa, que le proporcionó un soldado más para la misión.

— _El refuerzo_ —Una sonrisa socarrona bailó en sus labios. La alegría fue efímera, justo después de decir aquellas palabras escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo a su lado. Un _niño_ había derribado a un soldado, aunque fuera un novato seguía siendo un _soldado_. El pequeño tenía fuego en los ojos y sangre cubriéndole las manos. Agonizante miedo le invadió; le advirtieron que fuera precavido cuando recogiera a la peculiar familia; una prostituta que fungía el papel de madre y un niño con aire de ladrón y tendencias violentas. Jamás pensó que la excursión terminaría con bajas. Le haría pagar con sangre aquel favor a Hannes y quedaría a mano con Shadis.

—Largo —Escupió Levi, esperando un contraataque. _"Evita lastimarlos."_ Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Osten; el mocoso había herido de gravedad a un soldado y no podía _lastimarlo_ , todo era una maldita broma que no le divertía en absoluto—. Eviten terminar como él —Señaló el cuerpo inerte—, y váyanse.

—Señor —El susurró tembloroso del soldado detrás del Capitán advirtió un acto inevitable, ya tendría tiempo para arreglar los líos que causó el chiquillo, primero tendría que sacarlo de ahí, aunque sea arrastras.

—Vale, pequeño —Osten intentó suavizar la voz—. Hemos vino en son de paz —prometió, levantando las manos—. Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros —pidió. La puerta fue abierta totalmente; la sombra de un hombre cargando a una mujer inconsciente se hizo presente. Y la tranquilidad terminó.

 _Pasaron demasiados años antes de que el hombre fuera capaz de contar tal acto sin horrorizarse y ni siquiera el tiempo fue suficiente para borrar de la memoria del Capitán Osten ese fatídico día._

La masacre empezó cuando el cuerpo de Kuchel cayó al suelo. Levi atacó sin dudar, con un claro objetivo: _matar_. El primer oficial seguía inmóvil en el suelo, él sería el menor de los problemas; se enfocó en los tres contrincantes. Se lanzó contra el hombre que soltó el cuerpo de su madre; sin contenerse, la ira fluía a través de él, lo controlaba. La fuerza no fue suficiente; aquel hombre no era un Policía Militar, mucho menos un soldado. Cuando Levi notó aquello, fue demasiado tarde.

Horas después yacían el cuerpo de madre e hijo recostado en la cama que solían compartir. Osten tuvo que ordenar refuerzos. La misión había salido a la luz y tenía que justificar el uso de recursos militares sin autorización. No sabía a quién temer más; si a los corruptos que decían ser los altos mandos o al próximo Líder de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Señor, han llegado los refuerzos —La voz de Eibringer sonaba lejana. Al final no fue suficiente con _el refuerzo silencioso._

—Hágalos pasar, soldado. —Faltarían explicaciones y sobrarían reclamos. O al menos ese era el pensamiento de Osten antes de que empezara el baño de sangre. La central había enviado al menos veinte policías, _una cantidad desmesurada_ , si le preguntaban.

—Capitán Osten —La exageración le parecía banal. _Un mal necesario_ , recordó. Aborrecía los procedimientos establecidos y los papanatas que le obligaban a cumplirlos—. Hemos venido por el ladrón —Y esa fue la mentira que empleo para conseguir tales refuerzos. Levi _aún_ no era una amenaza para la seguridad pública.

 _Ya después se arrepentiría de tener ese precario pensamiento al menospreciar la fuerza del menor._

—Son ellos —Señaló los cuerpos durmientes. Los murmullos inundaron la diminuta habitación en segundos. Nadie necesitaba recordarle que todo simulaba una maldita broma y sí era así, que al menos alguien se dignara a explicarle la gracia.

Cargaron el cuerpo de Kuchel y Levi hasta la superficie; el transporte fue sencillo, las personas se limitaban a verlos con recelo, poco importaba que los residentes armaran un alboroto. En el último rellano, antes de llegar a la superficie y después de pagar el peaje, la diminuta familia fue custodiada. El último tramo de escalera puso en conflicto a los soldados, quienes se quejaban y pedían cambiar de puesto; aunque lo ocultaran, sentían cierta inquietud al cargar a la familia. Por el alboroto, los Ackerman despertaron, fingiendo inconsciente; madre e hijo sabían esperar el mejor momento para actuar.

—Déjenlos —La firme orden detuvo a los soldados—. Nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora —Encaminándose al frente de la caravana vio todo en cámara lenta. Levi afianzó el agarre del soldado que lo transportaba; como una serpiente se enrosco en su cuerpo, presionándole la tráquea hasta la inconsciencia. Kuchel, por su lado, logró desarmar a dos soldados y someterlos; pasada la impresión inicial, la sangre comenzó a correr.

Uno a uno caían heridos de gravedad e incluso muertos, los mejores soldados de Élite de la Policía Militar a manos de una prostituta y de su vástago. La destreza en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo implacable de las armas de fuego demostraban, en todo su esplendor, el poder que por tanto tiempo repudio Kuchel.

El rojo tapio el suelo; el miedo invadió a los uniformados; y la sed de venganza y protección se percibía en el aire. Los policías restantes atacaron a los Ackerman con toda su fuerza; querían vengar a los caídos; querían la cabeza de aquellas ratas sucias que se atrevían a lastimar a las personas de la superficie.

Mala elección.

El único que todavía se mantenía de pie (y quizá con vida) era el Capitán Osten, inmovilizado por el asombro, miedo y admiración. Con voz temblorosa y haciendo uso de la escaza valentía que le quedaba, ofreció una precaria explicación para aquellos asesinos que no dudaban en saltar a la yugular.

—Me ha enviado Hannes —Las palabras salieron atropelladas. Levi observó a su madre y al notar el asentimiento, fue tras el último policía. Siempre es mejor erradicar a los testigos—. Y-yo —El celebro se le apagó a Osten por varios segundos que fueron decisivos.

—Debiste largarte cuando te lo advertí —Osten tragó saliva, probablemente por última vez, esperando una inminente muerte que le llegó demasiados años más tarde; porque Levi se paralizó al reconocer cierto anillo—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Cuestionó. Kuchel se acercó a su hijo, salteando los cuerpos del suelo; después tendría tiempo para tomar un baño y lavar aquella sangre de su cuerpo, porque con el paso del tiempo, jamás pudo limpiar las impurezas del alma.

—Me ha enviado Jaeger —Respondió tembloroso el policía—. Tengo toda la documentación para que puedan vivir en el exterior. —Ambos Ackerman procesaron lo dicho; Levi recordó a Razo y Yuu que con una sonrisa se despidieron y prometieron volver. Mentiras. Kuchel, por su lado, sintió una calidez invadirle; por una vez en su vida, no le habían mentido.

—¿Sabes quiénes somos? —Para proteger a Levi, Kuchel sería capaz de matar su única oportunidad de volver a la superficie; condenar a su hijo a la vida de la Ciudad Subterránea no era correcto; asegurar su bienestar si lo era. Osten rememoró las conversaciones que tuvo con sus colegas militares, dándose cuenta de un gran detalle…

—Sólo sé que eres Olimpia y que él —señaló al niño—, es Levi, tu hijo. Tengo órdenes de llevarlos sanos a la superficie. —Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Capitán al ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Realmente temía más a las represalias de Keith sobre cualquier sentencia que le otorgara la Policía Militar—. Van a reunirse con Grisha Jaeger.

—¿Sin represalia? —La culpa y el remordimiento aún no hacían mella en los Ackerman. Luchaban para proteger; para sobrevivir.

—Sin represalia —Prometió el Capitán, lamentando la muerte de los incompetentes que tuvo a su cargo. Esperaba nunca volver a toparse con aquellas _bestias_ disfrazadas de humanos.

Por su lado, Kuchel se debatía entre aceptar o no tal propuesta; el futuro de su hijo pendía de su decisión. ¿Confiar y creer una vez más? Al escuchar la voz de su hijo supo que tenía que hacer.

—Conoceré a Mikasa. —Osten pensó que había muerto, porque jamás creyó ver tal sonrisa ni brillo en los ojos del niño que fue capaz de matar a sangre fría y sin titubeos. Comprobó que a pesar del infierno que crearon, todavía eran _humanos_.

—Te acompañaremos.

Y el destino fue sellado una vez más para una familia que sufría en silencio; que luchó por sobrevivir.

Después de las adversidades, radica la paz. Y eso sucedió con la diminuta familia Ackerman.

.

* * *

.

Me di cuenta de un hecho muy peculiar; originalmente este capítulo estaría "dividido" en dos partes. Al menos dentro de mi cabeza abarcaba dos escenas; la primera era este capítulo y la siguiente ya la verán después. Lo que resulta chistoso es que cuando estuve terminando el capítulo, noté, demasiado tarde que lo alargue más de lo esperado, aunque me gustó el resultado y decidí dejarlo así. Así que les pregunto; ¿qué les ha parecido?

Bienvenido **Diego29** ; Gracias por el review. Me diste una buena idea... Quizá se haga posible (no prometo nada).

¡Hola **Leila Sanderston**! Soy partidaria del RivaMika y de otras OTP, pero como he venido mencionando; habrá OTP ocasionales y otras permanentes. Me he reservado el derecho de hacer publicas cuales son para mantener el suspenso, aunque como aseguré desde un inicio; ¡Nade de EriRi o RiRen! Mikasa tendrá su momento, ¡falta cada vez menos para que se conozcan! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Y gracias por el review.

Gracias **Littner Yoko;** Escribir sobre un Levi pequeño es todo un reto. Este capítulo fue una proeza, ya para el final entre en un debate sobre la reacciín que podría tener. ¡Sigue siendo un niño! Y me causa conflicto darle ciertas reacciones que podrían tildarse de _inhumanas o de sobre madurez._ En este sentido las clases que llevo me sirven para recordar como es el desarrollo de los niños (ya verás unas cosas que tengo planeadas para ellos, Levi y Mikasa). Luego volveremos a saber de Kenny, ya verás que aparecerá cuando menos se espera. Gracias por el review.

 **Renesmee123:** ¡Tranquila! La página me avisa por correo electrónico (que reviso todos los días) de los reviews, aunque se tarden en publicar. Gracias por tan hermosos comentarios, ¡me han alegrado el día más de una vez!

 **Astryd924;** Es una reacción normal. Mi hermano me tilda de loca porque siempre me río como loca cuando estoy leyendo sus reviews u otras historias. Gracias por comentar, se agradece mucho.

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic dentro del fandom, espero que sea de su agrado. De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.


	9. Sonrisas y tragedias

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloro cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

* * *

.

 **Sonrisas y tragedias**

El viento cálido se colaba por una ventana; los últimos resquicios de invierno se alejaban, dándole la bienvenida a la primavera. Una época de alegría y luminosidad.

Una dulce risa, seguida de balbuceos inundo el ambiente. Mikasa recién cumplía los dos años, disfrutando día a día con una burbujeante energía. A Razo le gustaba acariciar y arrullar a la niña cada noche antes de dormir, Yuu prefería escucharla parlotear y jugar con ella por las tardes; la niña solía demostrar aptitudes para las tareas del hogar a pesar de corta edad.

El tiempo había pasado desde la visita a la Ciudad Subterránea, para los adultos fue un trago amargo, para la niña, fue el descubrimiento de una palabra nueva que insistía en repetir hasta pronunciarla correctamente; desconocía el significado, pero le gustaba la sensación de cosquillas que le provocaba en la boca al decirla.

Yuu acarició la cabeza de Mikasa con melancolía; el recuerdo de Levi ardía como fuego en su memoria; dolía la impotencia de tener que esperar. Por otro lado, Razo era embargado por una incertidumbre y preocupación; temía que sus acciones repercutieran negativamente en el futuro; que alteraran el orden natural de los sucesos. Y si la tortura interna no fuera suficiente, la constante voz de Mikasa recordándole al niño no ayudaba a calmar su inquietud.

—¡Levi! —Por quinta vez en lo que iba del día, la niña repitió el nombre, empleando un tono de voz diferente, cargándolo de significado que todos, incluida la menor, desconocían.

—Aún no lo conoce y no para de decir su nombre —La broma le Yuu le sentó mal a Razo, porque existía la posibilidad de que nunca se conocieran y ese era un hecho que se negaba a aceptar.

La, ya no tan, diminuta cabaña que habitaba la familia Ackerman quedo en silencio, bañado por una luz naranja que tintaba el cielo, anunciando el final del día; en esos momentos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que únicamente era proporcionada por la lejanía de las comunidades. Después de que persiguieran a la pareja por todo lo largo y ancho de las murallas, lograron encontrar un lugar de asentamiento. Con esfuerzo construyeron una pequeña cabaña que fungía el rol de hogar; tiempo después vino al mundo Mikasa, para dar vida al lugar. El tiempo pasó y la tranquilidad les invadió, reconfortando a la familia.

Durante ese tiempo, Razo se dedicó a cuidar de su familia; y a buscarla. Extensas investigaciones sobre los Ackerman y su paradero no se hicieron esperar; la historia fue documentada en voluminosos libros que Razo escribió, contando su versión de los hechos. Si algo le apasionaba al hombre rubio, era la historia familiar; conocer sus raíces, la formación del mundo como lo conocían, el papel (fundamental) que jugaron durante su creación, su relación con la familia real y las razones por las cuales terminaron siendo perseguidos por los mismos. Con ayuda de Yuu, logró completar el rompecabezas que era la verdadera historia de los muros.

Era una ventaja que el poder de los Reiss no les afectara; por otro lado, era una desventaja que los roles fueran invertidos y que ahora tuvieran que ocultarse de las personas a las cuales juraron proteger. Para su suerte, ellos no tuvieron contacto directo con esta infame familia, de lo contrario, quedarían esclavizados de por vida a seguirlos.

Vaya maldición conllevaba su poder; un guía. Debían de servir a un maldito guía por el resto de su vida. Aunque eso sólo aplicaba con determinadas situaciones que estaban fuera de la compresión de Razo.

—Papi —El golpeteo y la voz de Mikasa llamó la atención del hombre rubio.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —La niña le sonrió, mostrándole los diminutos dientes. Una cálida sensación invadió a Razo. La pequeña tenía ese tranquilizador efecto.

—Hoy ha estado especialmente sonriente —comentó Yuu, continuando con el bordado; le gustaba hacerlo, le recordaba a la época en que vivía con su abuela. Esperaba poder enseñarle tan hermosa costumbre a su hija cuando fuese mayor; para mantener vivas las tradiciones de su pueblo casi extinto—. Es como si supiera que algo especial va a suceder.

—¿Será eso, Mikasa? —La niña se limitó a reír y estirar los brazos, esperando que su padre la levantara. Razo cedió a sus deseos. Acomodándose en sus brazos, recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, manteniéndose tranquila por primera vez en horas.

—Levi —susurró nuevamente, los pequeños parpados cubrieron los ojos grises de la niña, quién rápidamente alcanzó el sueño.

—Finalmente se durmió —Yuu dejó de lado su costura para acercarse a su esposo e hija—. Espero que sea un buen augurio.

—Ojalá lo sea. —La mujer acarició el cabello de su esposo. No se jactaba de ser bruja o jugar con la magia (aunque muchas historias de seres míticos le fueron contadas a lo largo de su infancia); ella tenía presentimientos, demasiados certeros para su gusto. Era una cualidad heredada; la misma que tuvieron sus padres antes de morir y la cual evitó su muerte, aunque provocara la de su abuela. Quizá Mikasa también la haya heredado; al fin y al cabo, la sangre del clan Konomura corría por sus venas.

* * *

El primer punto de control fue en Stohess. El nerviosismos del niño era inquietante y alarmante; Kuchel no encontraba otra forma de calmar al pequeño. Aunque jamás olvidaría la primer impresión que tuvo del exterior.

 _—Lastima —Se quejó Levi al recibir la luz directamente en los ojos, siendo segado momentáneamente. Desvió la mirada a su alrededor; las personas lo observaban al pasar; sintió un cálido hormigueo en la piel y una claridad en el entorno. Una desbordante energía y emoción le invadió. Enfocó su mirada nuevamente en el cielo, procurando esquivar el sol._

 _—Hermoso, ¿verdad? —Las palabras para describir aquella sensación se atascaron en su garganta. Se limitó a asentir. Era más que solo hermoso._

El camino pasó sin inconvenientes. El Capitán Osten le explicó la procedencia del anillo, para después cedérselo. A Levi le gustaba mirar por la ventana y preguntarle de vez en cuando a su madre sobre los animales que veía y cómo era la vida en el exterior. Toda el tiempo en la Ciudad Subterránea había distorsionado la percepción que tenía de los objetos reales, Levi le había dado forma y nombre a diversas figuras que jamás conoció, _hasta ese momento_. Aprovechó las oportunidades para aprender lo más posible.

—Ya habrá tiempo de conocer y explorar —Le concedió su madre. Kuchel esperaba anhelante arribar al Muro María. No sabía cómo agradecer todo lo realizado por Razo y Yuu, ya le preguntaría el lazo sanguíneo que compartía con ellos. Por primera vez, llevaría orgullosa el apellido Ackerman, porque aquellas personas eran dignas de admiración.

Y la espera terminó; el inmenso muro se cernía sobre ellos. El Capitán Osten los había dejado solos después de cruzar Trost, el sol se había ocultado y aprovecharon la oscuridad para llegar a su destino.

Crecientes bosques le dieron la bienvenida. El carruaje tomó un camino distinto entre las montañas; rodearon muchos poblados, sin detenerse ni un momento. Los caballos renegaron de cansancio.

Kuchel había escuchado del lugar donde habitaba la familia Ackerman; una vieja casa cerca de la nada y lejos de todo, al menos esa fue la elocuente descripción que le proporcionaron. Aunque ella estaba feliz con cualquier lugar que le permitiera ser libre a su hijo, y si además podía disfrutar de la luna y sol, que mejor.

Levi se mantenía en silencio; con los ojos pegados en el cielo. La luna iluminaba sus finos rasgos; después de salir de la Ciudad Subterránea, el semblante y comportamiento del niño cambiaron sutilmente; Kuchel prefería ser espectadora de la adaptación de su hijo en ese nuevo mundo, uno que debió de conocer al nacer.

—Mamá —Kuchel mantuvo la mirada en el pequeño—, ¿por qué no vivíamos aquí? —Una pregunta que se repetía Levi desde que conoció el sol por fin pudo ser expresada. No culpaba a su madre ni las circunstancias. Se limitaría con saber las razones que los orillaron a vivir en un lugar tan oscuro, frio y cruel.

—Levi, querido, verás —El cochero interrumpió oportunamente aquella precaria explicación. Tocando reiteradamente el cristal que los separaba, Kuchel por fin abrió la ventanilla—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Para avisarles que pronto llegaran a su destino. —Levi abrió los ojos con emoción, consideró momentáneamente su entorno y devolvió la vista a la ventana, observando el cielo con una tristeza reflejante. Nadie comprendió que provocó un cambio tan brusco en el ánimo del pequeño; Kuchel creó su propia hipótesis que difería de la verdad—. Es por aquella dirección —El cochero atrajo su atención nuevamente; señalando un lugar indescifrable para ojos inexpertos.

El ambiente volvió al silencio absoluto; cada uno de los presentes, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. La tensión había acrecentado después de la pregunta de Levi, porque aquello le hizo recordar a Kuchel cosas que prefería olvidar. Rememoró los días en que había manchado sus manos de sangre; la primera vez al lado de Kenny, cuando la chispa invadió su cuerpo, dándole control de sí misma; otras aisladas ocasiones, cuando un cliente intentaba lastimarla; y, al final, el último encuentro con la ley, que mancillo y manchó la inocencia de su hijo. Se lavó, y le lavó incansablemente el color carmesí de la ropa y piel; la sangre desapareció de la superficie quedando tatuada en el alma.

El "Ellos o Nosotros" dejo de ser suficiente para calmar las culpas. El recuerdo de los cuerpos caer ante sus ojos, por sus propias manos, se volvió un constante recordatorio de todo aquello que Kuchel despreciaba.

La falta de movimiento, indicó que el carruaje se había detenido. La mujer y el niño inspeccionaron el entorno; la oscuridad reinaba, y la luna creaba figuras siniestras que iluminaban precariamente. El chofer bajo del vehículo, ocultando un arma entre las ropas; le pagaron por asesinarlos. La Policía Militar rayaba en la contradicción; por un lado, Osten le pidió llevarlos lejos y por otro; le advirtieron que tenía que deshacerse de ambos. El rumor de la masacre en la Ciudad Subterránea se expandió como pólvora y muchos empezaron a darles caza nuevamente a los Ackerman; ahora, por razones diferentes de las iniciales. Abriendo la puerta, con mirada melancólica e inundada de culpa, el hombre contempló a madre e hijo, sintiendo pena por ellos.

—Lo siento —Emitió un suave susurro antes de apuntar; Kuchel reaccionó _casi_ a tiempo; la bala le alcanzó en el brazo, evitando que diera de lleno en la cabeza del pequeño. El sonido del disparo inundó el desolado bosque; asustando a los caballos. No servía gritar en ese lugar, nadie los ayudaría… aunque nunca nadie les tendió una mano amiga hasta que conocieron a Razo y Yuu.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Exigió Kuchel, tragando todo el dolor físico que sentía. Era más el sufrimiento de ser traicionada por desconocidos—. ¡¿Por qué atacarnos ahora?! —La mujer apretó la herida con fuerza, intentando controlar la emanación de sangre. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era un pago justo por todo el líquido carmesí que derramó.

—Es trabajo —Respondió el hombre, cargando nuevamente el arma. Levi se movía silenciosamente; su primer instinto fue proteger a su madre de ser lastimada, podría con el hombre fácilmente, si no tuviera el arma. Pensó en posibles alternativas antes de que volviera a disparar.

—¿Asesinar es un trabajo? —Kuchel dejó salir el coraje que contenía—. ¡¿Privar de la libertad es _tu_ trabajo?! —Insistió. Le hacía rabiar creer que podría ser libre sin trabas—. ¿Es _tu_ trabajo quitar vidas? —Aquello último fue un quejido cargado de recriminación. Un suave golpe distrajo a los adultos.

—¿Y el niño? —El pobre cochero no sabía de quién temer más. Había escuchado los rumores, aunque se negaba a aceptarlos. Prefería creer que transportaba un par de mendigos que pensar en la realidad, ellos eran _asesinos._ Buscó desesperadamente la silueta del infante. Apuntó a Kuchel nuevamente, dispuesto a matarla—. Más te vale salir de tu escondite, mocoso —habló alto—, o lo último que verás de tu madre, serán sus sesos volando —Un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes. Levi se preparaba para atacar. Por segunda vez se escuchó un disparo. El sonido inquieto de sobre manera a los animales del bosque; los caballos insistían en querer huir de la fuente del estridente ruido.

—Ma-mamá —La voz le salió apenas audible al niño que se encontraba debajo del carruaje, salió de su escondite, buscando los brazos de su madre. Kuchel abrió los ojos, viendo caer el cuerpo del cochero frente a sus ojos. Levi se acercó rápidamente a ella; no fue necesario atacar.

—¿Kuchel? —El aire volvió a sus pulmones al reconocer la voz.

—¿Están bien? —Cuestionó otra voz. La antorcha que cargaba Yuu iluminó el lugar. Las facciones de Kuchel y Levi se suavizaron. Al final no fue mentira que había llegado a su destino.

—Sí —Susurró Kuchel. Aclarándose la garganta, sin evitar la fugaz euforia y felicidad, repitió más alto—. ¡Sí! —Lágrimas corrían de sus ojos; por fin todo el infierno había terminado. Levi abrazó a su madre, compartiendo el sentimiento. La sensación de algo caliente le hizo levantar la mirada—. Todo está bien ahora, cariño —La sonrisa que Kuchel le obsequió a Levi fue la más hermosa que jamás había visto hasta ese momento.

Razo acomodó el rifle en su hombro, mientras se acercaba para revisar al hombre que atacó a su familia. Odiaba la violencia, pero si se trataba de proteger, él haría cualquier cosa. Yuu se enfocó en la fuga de sangre que tenía Kuchel en el brazo. Soltó la antorcha sin pensar y corrió a revisarla. Levi notó que los parpados de su madre se comenzaban a cerrar.

—Mamá —comenzó a llamarla, asustado—. ¡Mamá! —Cuando Yuu llegó a su lado, Kuchel cayó en la inconsciencia; podía permitirse descansar. Estaba en casa.

.

* * *

.

¡Volví! Y batí récord personal. Tenía la mitad de capítulo hace una semana, hace unos días le avance más, pero el final (más específicamente el encuentro) me creó muchos conflictos al momento de escribirlo, el desgraciado no lograba salir como yo quería. Y terminó saliendo como le vino en gana (yo quería escribir algo dulce y salió todo trágico), y más largo de lo normal, creo que a partir de ahora la extensión de los capítulos irá en aumento. Dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias **Renesmee123** por tan bonitos comentarios. La idea de Kuchel en modo badass salió a relucir con _SilentSpaniard._ Él fue quien me dio la idea de tal escena. Y sobre el capítulo 90... subí una viñeta con mis impresiones de ese capítulo; **Sueños cumplidos e ideales diferentes,** por si te animas a darle una vuelta.

Gracias por comentar **Astryd924** , es bueno leer que hay personas que disfrutan de esta disparatada historia.

Gracias **Leila Sanderston** por comentar; espero que este también haya sido un final inesperado. Y sobre Mikasa, bueno, creo que tus preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo (se suponía que sería en este, pero ya me salieron más escenas de las que tenía planeadas); no hay que olvidar, que en este espacio-tiempo, Mikasa tiene apenas dos años, mientras que Levi tiene ocho.

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic dentro del fandom, espero que sea de su agrado. De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.


	10. Hogar

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloro cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

* * *

.

 **Hogar**

El estrellado cielo iluminaba la oscura noche; Yuu verificaba que Kuchel estuviera bien, Levi había entrado en un estado de desesperación, sentía impotencia de ver a su madre en tal situación y ser incapaz de remediarlo. Razo se dedicó a comprobar la condición del hombre al cual le disparó, la triste afirmación hizo que se alejara del cuerpo sin vida; trató de controlar a los caballos que insistían en irse, aturdidos por los disparos.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó Razo revisando el estado del carruaje, lo mejor sería llevar a Kuchel en él, hasta la cabaña. Ya después tendría tiempo de encargarse del cuerpo, esperaba que nadie lo echara de menos.

—Eso creo. La herida parece superficial —Yuu se arrancó una parte del vestido, haciendo un torniquete en torno del brazo de Kuchel—. Necesito sacar la bala y limpiar —Levi se limitaba a escuchar atentamente, aferrado a la mano inerte de su madre.

—¿Mamá? —El susurro atravesó el corazón de los presentes.

—Ella estará bien —prometió Yuu, acariciándole el cabello a Levi—. Tu madre es una guerrera.

—Viene de familia —confirmó Razo—. Nos llevaremos el carruaje —Avisó. Yuu rápidamente se acomodó dentro, atrayendo y protegiendo el cuerpo de Kuchel. Levi mantenía una expresión decaída, nerviosa y preocupada.

* * *

Una pequeña niña esperaba ansiosa el regreso de sus padres. Sintió cuando se removieron en medio de la noche y un sonido aturdidor la despertó de golpe, poco después, sus progenitores habían salido de la cama, dejando a la niña sola en casa con una vela encendida. Mikasa veía absorta la tenue flama; una tranquilidad la invadía.

—Levi —murmuró aferrándose a la parte inferior del vestidito. Se sentó en la cama, colgando sus pequeños pies por el borde. A pesar del juego de sombras tan espeluznantes que creaba la luz, sumando la ausencia de sus protectores, la pequeña no sentía miedo. Al repetir esa palabra que escuchó de sus padres, una extraña sensación de seguridad la embargaba. No temía; sabía que pronto dejaría de estar sola.

El silencio que embargó a Mikasa fue roto abruptamente por el trote de unos caballos que se acercaban. La niña ladeó la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda, contemplando la puerta. El ruido se detuvo, seguidos de unos pasos apresurados. La pequeña comenzó a tararear en voz baja una canción que su madre solía cantar en el día.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe por Yuu, quien rápidamente ingresó a la casa; se dedicó a encender varias velas en lugares estratégicos que iluminaran la vivienda.

Mikasa se limitaba a observar el actuar de su madre; la vio desaparecer en la nueva habitación que su padre construyó, para después correr en dirección de la puerta.

En ningún momento Yuu notó que su hija se encontraba despierta; estaba más absorta en evitar la innecesaria muerte de Kuchel. Se apresuró al carruaje cuando terminó con los preparativos; tenía listo lo indispensable para atenderla. Al amanecer enviaría a Razo por el doctor Jaeger para que la revisara y asegurar su bienestar.

—Listo —avisó sin aire a su esposo. Le cedió la antorcha a Levi para que iluminara el camino. El pequeño mantenía una expresión de consternación inigualable; le recordó al día en que se conocieron. Apartando aquellos pensamientos, se enfocó en el presente.

Razo cargó en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Kuchel hasta la casa, parecía que la hemorragia disminuyo, sin embargo dejó un tenue camino de sangre a su paso. Yuu lo guío hasta la habitación preparada; indicándole que la dejara en la cama. Levi los seguía de cerca, en un estado de mutismo total, ensimismado en su pequeño mundo, uno donde se negaba a perder su madre. Al verlo, Yuu le pidió que esperara afuera, sabía que el impacto de ver a Kuchel de esa forma lo dañaría de por vida.

—No —contestó con determinación—. Quiero estar con ella. —Al final afloraron sus sentimientos, quebrándole la voz.

—Ella es fuerte —Yuu le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza, condujo la mano hasta tocarle la mejilla—. Confía en nosotros —Suplicó. Se alejó sin darle derecho a replicas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; dejando al niño hecho un manojo de sentimientos. Los primeros minutos Levi se paseó frente a la puerta; frustrado, molesto y nervioso. No quería perder a su madre.

Cansado al estar fuera de la habitación, comenzó a inspeccionar su nuevo entorno. De ser cierto lo que contó su madre, aquel lugar sería su hogar.

Era una cabaña sencilla y práctica para cualquier adulto; para Levi, era un mundo completamente nuevo. Reconocía ciertos objetos que tenía en la antigua casa de la Ciudad Subterránea; como el comedor que era más grande al igual que la cocina. La habitación era amplia, pensó que quizá en ese lugar cabría perfectamente el viejo departamento. Observó las puertas, identificó la primera como la entrada y la segunda, la habitación donde estaba su madre; la tercera puerta se encontraba cerrada y la cuarta entre abierta.

La curiosidad arrastró a Levi en dirección de la última puerta que era tenuemente iluminada; pensó ver una silueta moverse y el miedo le invadió, armándose de valor abrió la puerta de golpe, comprobando que el lugar se encontraba vacío.

"Veo cosas donde no están", negó volviendo sobre sus pasos, tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

Los sentimientos le abrumaron; por un lado sentía culpa por tener esperanzas, por anhelar algo tan egoísta como la felicidad, cuando su madre estaba herida.

Tibias y diminutas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas; ahogó más de un sollozo cargado de frustración. No podía permitirse ser débil, debía ser fuerte y proteger a su madre.

—¿Levi? —Una corriente le invadió al escuchar la suave voz, se apresuró a limpiar bruscamente cualquier evidencia de llanto—. Levi —repitió. Bajo la mirada, buscando la fuente de sonido, no tardó en enfocar a una pequeña niña de dos años que le ofrecía un pañuelo.

Mikasa descubrió el significado de la palabra nueva cuando contempló a Levi, detallando sus facciones; sus pequeños ojos azules —descartó la comparación con el cielo, el color era más oscuro, como una piedra, sí, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que la piedra que su madre suele portar en cuello—, le parecían preciosos. Al ver que no aceptaba el regalo, optó por sentarse a su lado, con dificultad logró subirse en la otra silla. Mantuvo el pañuelo en sus manos, meditando sobre qué podría hacer.

Instintivamente comenzó limpiar delicadamente las mejillas del niño, eliminando los rastros de lágrimas de ellas; una sensación cálida atravesó a Levi, sus ojos se iluminaron tenuemente, provocándole una sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, Levi cerró sus brazos entorno del pequeño cuerpo de Mikasa, abrazándola con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla, permitiéndose llorar por unos minutos.

Ver a la niña y sus acciones se removió el interior de Levi, desatando todas las emociones que guardaba celosamente; predominando un instinto de protección.

Era débil y deseaba cuidar de su madre como ella hizo con él; deseaba devolverle la libertad que Razo y Yuu le brindaron con los brazos abiertos, y ahora, quería quedarse con Mikasa y protegerla de cualquier daño.

La niña recordó lo que solía hacer su padre cada vez que ella lloraba por algún golpe; ubicó una mano en la espalda de Levi, dando suaves palmadas y con la otra mano, le acarició el cabello. Volvió a tararear la canción de cuna que escuchó tantas veces de su madre, intentando tranquilizar a Levi.

Razo y Yuu se quedaron en el marco de la puerta, conmovidos con tan tierna escena. Razo abrazó a su esposa con aires nostálgicos; rememoró diversas ocasiones donde estuvieron en situaciones parecidas, después de perder a un ser querido. Por suerte, para Levi ese no sería su caso, Kuchel se encontraba descansando; suponían que la herida no fue grave, el proyectil fue extraído fácilmente, para después suturar. Ella les murmuró insistentemente, entre delirios, que cuidaran de Levi cuando dejara este mundo, ellos se limitaron a decirle que estaría bien para estar con el niño.

Al salir para darle las buenas noticias a Levi, se toparon con un cuadro que les tocó el corazón. Levi, por primera vez, aparentaba su edad; aunque fuera una atrapada en la tristeza. Dejaron pasar el tiempo para que el pequeño liberara todas las emociones que resguardaba, ya después le demostrarían que el infierno había terminado.

* * *

Apenas la luz del sol comenzó a colorear el cielo; Razo regresó al punto donde encontraron a Kuchel, en busca del cuerpo del hombre al que le había disparado, uno que ahora parecía inexistente. Frustrado, volvió sobre sus pasos para avisarle a su esposa que tuviera cuidado cuando él fuera a Shiganshina; Ni siquiera había marcas visibles de movimientos. El cuerpo no podría simplemente haberse... esfumado.

Al llegar a casa, llevó a Yuu afuera y le explicó la situación; ella también sospechaba que sucedían cosas extrañas al no encontrar el carruaje o los caballos en la mañana. Habrían escuchado cualquier sonido extraño, pero nada les despertó. Ambos eligieron guardar silencio para evitarle más estrés y preocupación a sus invitados, Razo optó por esconder una pequeña daga para protección, mientras que Yuu mantuvo a la mano el arma de Razo y una katana escondida estratégicamente en caso de emergencia, era una reliquia familiar que pasaba de generación en generación; cuando fuese mayor, Mikasa aprendería como manejarla, ya sea por tradición o protección, Yuu prefería pensar que sería más por tradición, no quería que su hija se viera envuelta en otra caza por su raza.

Razo se apresuró en llegar a Shiganshina, no quería dejar desprotegida a su familia —aunque sabía que Yuu podría protegerlos perfectamente de ser necesario—, así que iría por Grisha para confirmar que Kuchel estuviera bien lo más pronto posible. Arribó a la puerta que conectaba con el Distrito Exterior con el objetivo de buscar a Hannes, y no tardó en encontrarlo conversando con otro policía, muy cerca de su posición.

—Hey, Razo —Le saludó el soldado, despidiéndose de su compañero y dirigiéndose al aludido—. ¿Has escuchado sobre de tu prima? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa—. Se supone que debe de llegar por estas fechas.

—Han llegado —avisó, agradecido por la ayuda que le brindo el policía—. Aunque hubo inconvenientes. —Esto último lo mencionó con una mueca. La incertidumbre sobre el paradero del cadáver le invadía a cada momento. No podía descartar el pensamiento de que aquello no fue una coincidencia ni casualidad.

—¿Inconvenientes? —Preguntó Hannes, pensando que tipo de problemas podrían haber tenido. Le había pedido (y presionado) a uno de los altos rangos por ayuda—. Uno de los militares mejor capacitados de toda Sina se encargó de su traslado —contó orgulloso de sus influencias, a pesar de que aquello no fue su mérito. Keith Shadis tuvo mucha relevancia en la efectividad del plan, sin él, no habrían salido de la Ciudad Subterránea.

—Les dispararon, Hannes. Kuchel está herida —Informó Razo. El semblante del policía cambió, entendía porque se encontraba en el Distrito Exterior. Probablemente buscando al doctor Grisha Jaeger. Le ayudó en su cometido para acelerar el proceso; hablaron amenamente sobre la familia de Hannes, el policía tenía una esposa y un hijo, ambos fueron salvados por el doctor Jaeger años atrás durante un brote letal que mató a muchos personas, por suerte, Grisha logró salvar a tiempo a la familia de Hannes, por lo cual, el guardia quedó en deuda con el doctor.

Al llegar a la vivienda de los Jaeger, encontraron al doctor justo saliendo de la misma. Razo le relató lo sucedido, además de agradecerle la intervención para el rescate de su familia, le solicitó que lo acompañara para que pudiera revisar a Kuchel. Grisha no dudó en aceptar, regresando por su maletín y demás instrumentos necesarios, también para avisarle a Carla las buenas nuevas.

Era cerca de media tarde cuando Grisha Jaeger y Razo Ackerman arribaron en la casa del último.

Mikasa se encontraba jugando tranquilamente en un rincón de la casa con una muñeca que confeccionó su madre, apenas haciendo ruido alguno; Yuu preparaba la comida, mientras Levi aún se mantenía con su madre, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, cuidando de Kuchel, poco antes de que saliera el sol, se quedó dormido por el cansancio. Tenía poco que Kuchel despertó cuando Grisha llegó.

Después de presentar al doctor ante Levi y Kuchel, procedió el examen médico. Los resultados fueron positivos por la eficiente intervención de Yuu; por su parte, ambos presentaban un fuerte cuadro de desnutrición que Razo y Yuu se comprometieron a erradicar. Al final de la consulta, Grisha le pidió a Levi que salieron para hablar con él, en el exterior le expresó sus dudas y preocupación por las cicatrices en el cuerpo del menor —tema que también trató con Kuchel en privado. La vida en el burdel, por suerte, no le acarreó enfermedades—, el niño volvió a su actitud arisca, respondiendo que hizo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

—Levi, te felicitó por ser tan valiente —Halagó Grisha. Y no mentía, las circunstancias en que fue educado eran complejas, pensando un poco a futuro, agregó—. Aunque ahora ya no es necesaria la violencia. Mikasa es una niña demasiado perceptiva y no tardará en imitarte.

—Y-yo n-no —Las palabras se enredaron en su boca. Grisha comprendió el nerviosismo de Levi al verlo sonrojado. Le removió el cabello, enternecido por la reacción del infante.

—No te preocupes —aseguró—. Guardaré tu secreto —le giñó un ojo—. Siempre y cuando, prometas que vas a protegerla. —No hizo falta respuesta alguna; Grisha sabía que Levi sería capaz de hacer lo que considerara necesario para proteger a los suyos.

Mikasa no tardó en salir y unirse a los hombres fuera de la casa; estiró los brazos rápidamente en dirección de Grisha.

—¿Elen? —El doctor rió ante la pregunta de la niña. Al crecer desarrollaría una belleza exótica similar a la de Yuu; esperaba que Eren fuera capaz de notar aquello, realmente le gustaría emparentar con una familia tan determinada como los Ackerman.

—No ha venido, Mikasa —Contestó Grisha fingiendo tristeza—. Prometo que la próxima vez, Eren vendrá a jugar contigo, ¿vale? —Las pocas palabras que entendió la niña fueron _Eren_ y _jugar_. Así que asintió emocionada. Grisha dejó a la pequeña otra vez en el suelo y se despidió de Razo y Yuu que lo veían desde la ventana.

Dentro de la casa, Kuchel comía tranquilamente; el dolor en el hombro había disminuido considerablemente, ahora podía alimentarse sola. Agradecía todos los cuidados brindados.

Observó la cuidadosa manera en que Levi guío de regreso a Mikasa; la niña desbordaba energía y vitalidad. Notó que su hijo disminuía su frialdad característica cuando se trataba de la niña, la sonrisa y aura que desprendían al estar juntos, se le antojo adorable. La pequeña se había robado el corazón de Kuchel apenas entró en su campo de visión; le había sonreído y ofrecido su muñeca, Yuu le explicó después, que aquello era su forma de pedirle que dejara de estar triste y jugara con ella.

Kuchel se permitió un egoísta pensamiento, donde la crueldad del mundo había sido abandonada junto a su vieja vida en la Ciudad Subterránea. Ahora la felicidad se presentaba ante ella, en forma de una pequeña familia que estaba dispuesta a acogerlos con los brazos abiertos y darle todo el amor y cariño del que fue privada. Le habría gustado compartir aquello con Kenny, su hermano… cuánto lo extrañaba.

El largo día había llegado a su fin. Después de tantas trabas, malos momentos e incertidumbre; Kuchel y Levi podían decir orgullosos, que habían encontrado su hogar. Uno donde no tendrían que robar para sobrevivir; tampoco existían los policías corruptos ni turistas distraídos; menos clientes que atender para ganar un poco de pan. Estaban en un oasis que les permitía ser felices.

Y es cierto que todos merecen un descanso después de años de sufrir; la familia Ackerman lo sabía mejor que nadie, así también, que nada era gratis en ese cruel mundo, aunque ahora, podrían decir que era cruel, pero hermoso a la vez.

.

* * *

.

Hablemos del capítulo... Me salí un poco de mi estándar de mucho diálogo (pensándolo bien, aquí es más descripción/entorno/cosas irrelevantes que diálogo), aunque creo que con los que hubo, fue más que suficiente, ¿qué piensan? Por fin, ¡el tan esperado encuentro! Cuenten que les pareció en un review. Escribí el capítulo en partes (por eso quedó más largo de lo normal), porque el tiempo con la computadora se ha reducido, pero, ¡vamos por buen camino! Quedan de dos a cuatro capítulos de este "arco"; lo siguiente será enfocar la historia en Mikasa y luego en Levi o viceversa. Cuando llegue el momento, les avisaré ;)

Admito que me tenté con los pensamientos de Grisha queriendo a Mikasa de nuera, me acordé de sus reviews cuando Carla pensó algo parecido. xD

También les invito a darse una vuelta por mi viñeta; **Sueños cumplidos e ideales diferentes.** Basada en algunas de mis impresiones del capítulo 90.

Querida **Renesmee123,** no pasa nada si no puedes leerlo el mismo día que lo he publicado. ¡A mi me basta con que leas y te guste! Ya el review lo puedes dejar después con toda la tranquilidad del mundo :D Gracias por decir que voy creciendo, a cada capítulo me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor, muchas veces borro hasta el capítulo completo si la idea o el desarrollo me disgusta. ¡Qué bueno que te prepares para lo peor! Je, puede que si vayan a pasar cosas un poco tristes; por eso les he dado este capítulo tan dulce y adorable. ¡Gracias por tan preciosas palabras!

Querida **Astryd924** te entiendo completamente con eso de no tener internet. ¡Extraño tanto mi computadora! Vaya que si son muchas preguntas xD  
La mayoría tendrá una pronta respuesta... espero que esto no termine mal. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Querida **Leila Sanderston** ¡No te preocupes! Todos tenemos malos días. :) La intención es lo que cuenta, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.


	11. Efímera paz

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloro cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

 **N/A** : El capítulo esta dividido en muchas partes que son saltos en el tiempo, van el orden cronológicos, aunque la mayoría de las veces son escenas aisladas. Va de la evolución que tuvo la pequeña familia, ahora ampliada. Le edad inicial de Mikasa es de dos años, al final del capítulo tiene cinco; por su lado, Levi tiene ocho y termina con once. Nos leemos hasta la nota del final.

* * *

.

 **Efímera paz**

Los cambios suelen ser influyentes durante el desarrollo de los infantes; para Levi, era un poco tarde para corregir sus conductas, para Mikasa, era la ocasión perfecta para dejar de sentirse sola a la hora de jugar.

La adhesión de Kuchel y Levi fue rápida, para sorpresa de todos; la niña, en especial, se acostumbró precozmente a la situación. Encontró en Levi un nuevo y constante amigo de juegos. Por su parte, Kuchel logró sentirse aceptada, y agradecía internamente cada día por haberse cruzado con personas tan bondadosas que no dudaron en aceptarla con su pequeño.

La primera vez que Mikasa llamó por su nombre a Kuchel fue especial, después, el día que la escuchó decir _Tita Ku_ , quedo enmarcado en su memoria, junto al recuerdo de su hijo llamándola mamá.

No todo fue rosa para la familia; los suministros y la producción del pequeño huerto que manejaban los Ackerman, era justo y necesario para tres personas. Mientras Kuchel se ofrecía para buscar algún trabajo, Razo y Yuu insistían que era cuestión de administración, tendrían que hacer algunos recortes y ajuste para ampliar el cultivo y Razo tendría que vender las presas para conseguir semillas.

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles; para Kuchel y Levi parecían la gloria por tener el privilegio de ver el sol y tener un plato de comida caliente todos los días. El tiempo pasó y los vínculos de la nueva familia se estrecharon. Los niños se unían y divertían; los adultos conversaban y disfrutaban de la efímera paz que les proporcionaba la vida.

* * *

Fue un soleado y caluroso día cuando el doctor Jaeger regresó para la consulta de rutina, aunque no llegó solo.

Levi se encontraba afuera, jugando con Mikasa; la suciedad le causaba asco (le recordaba a su vida en el subterráneo), por lo cual evitaba ensuciarse, aunque siempre que estaba de por medio la pequeña de cabello negro, olvidaba aquello y se dedicaba a disfrutar del momento.

—¡Niños, adentro! —Yuu les llamó desde la ventana. Levi se sacudió la poca tierra que se prendió en su ropa, repitiendo el proceso con mayor ímpetu en Mikasa; le gustaba verla limpia.

—¡Elen! —Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, la niña se había echado a correr en dirección de su viejo compañero de juego. El doctor Jaeger saludaba a los adultos, dándole un poco de intimidad al encuentro de los infantes. Levi se sentía un espectador. Mikasa abrazaba efusivamente a un niño de su edad de cabellos oscuros y piel morena; inmediatamente un sentimiento de rechazo invadió a Levi.

—Ah, Levi —le llamó Grisha, al verlo tan aislado—. Quiero que conozcas a mi hijo, Eren —El aludido se acercó tomado de la mano de Mikasa, Levi no podría alejar la mirada de aquella unión—. Eren, él es Levi; es primo de Mikasa —El niño de cabello castaño se encontraba sucio y desalineado. Lo más probable es que no entendiera nada de lo que su padre decía. Con una mueca de asco, Levi prefirió salir del lugar.

—Aún le cuesta relacionarse —Excusó Kuchel, al notar la hostilidad de su hijo. La actitud arisca se mantenía todavía con Razo y Yuu en ocasiones, excepto con Mikasa; esa niña se volvió la protegida de Levi apenas llegaron y Kuchel lo asociaba con el comportamiento de un hermano mayor—. Es probable que esté celoso —agregó bajando la voz, un poco divertida—. Es la primera vez que ve a Mikasa dejarlo de lado tan rápido —También había notado el cambio del niño y lo relacionó con la actitud de la niña. Los adultos rieron al comprenderlo.

* * *

Yuu solía entrenar antes y después del nacimiento de Mikasa, recordaba las enseñanzas familiares; tocaba momentáneamente la marca que le hicieron de pequeña, siendo invadida por el recuerdo de su clan.

A partir de la incorporación de Kuchel y Levi, el entrenamiento se volvió más esporádico.

En ocasiones salía a practicar con la katana, más por costumbre que por necesidad. Cada vez que empuñaba la espada, recordaba las indicaciones de su padre y más adelante, de su abuela, sobre la posición correcta de sostenerla y manejarla; una extraña pasión le invadía; sentía la katana como una extensión de sí misma. Mikasa se quedaba embelesada observando a su madre practicar, en diversas oportunidades, la niña tomaba alguna rama para imitar sus movimientos, provocando las risas de sus padres. Yuu era feliz de conocer la buena disposición de su hija para heredar la tradición familiar.

Levi la vio un día e insistió que le enseñara; le parecía hermoso lo que hacía (además de ser un excelente método de pelea, sabía perfectamente que el ejército utilizaba un equipo adecuado con espadas y esperaba que todo conocimiento que pudiera aprender de Yuu, le sirviera más adelante).

Pese a las protesta de Kuchel, Yuu terminó accediendo a enseñar al pequeño. Intercalando clases teóricas con prácticas, donde probaba el tiempo de reacción del niño. Los adultos sabían lo contradictorio que era la situación, buscaban huir de la violencia, pero aquello no significaba que aceptaran ser vulnerables e indefensos, querían darles a sus hijos las herramientas para que fueran capaces de protegerse.

Con el tiempo, Levi terminó por dominar la técnica, incorporando nuevos movimientos y personalizando otros, llevándose la aprobación de Yuu.

* * *

La primera vez que Levi visitó un pueblo fue para adquirir nueva ropa; toda la familia fue para renovar parte del guarda ropa. El poblado de Kouka era justo para hacer intercambios y conseguir lo necesario para sobrevivir sin visitar a diario la localidad.

Kuchel había ingresado en un puesto de botánica, atraída por algunos artículos de limpieza; la tendencia por el orden y la suciedad aparecía después de vivir por años en un asqueroso lugar. Razo y Yuu negociaban la adquisición de algunos animales para crear su propia granja y producir más alimentos para su familia. Levi cuidaba de Mikasa, quién corría de un lado a otro, divertida por la nueva libertad, aquello le parecía fascinante al niño, la facilidad con la cual la niña podía sonreír, reír a carcajadas y ver la vida tan refrescante. Quería protegerla. Y cuidar de la felicidad de ella.

Levi se mantenía arisco ante las nuevas personas, hasta que una niña de cabello color del fuego se atravesó en su camino.

Ese día conocieron a Yona… y a Hak.

Yona era una niña de siete años que vivía en el pueblo de Kouka junto a su padre, quien era un comerciante un tanto blando; era amiga inseparable de Hak, un huérfano adoptado por un campesino demasiado flojo y bondadoso. Donde quiera que fuera Yona, Hak iba tras ella como un protector silencioso, al ganarle tres años, sentía la necesidad de velar por el bienestar de su descuidada amiga.

La niña pelirroja jugaba aislada, bajo la mirada de Hak que ayudaba al _viejo_ , como llamaba al hombre que lo adoptó, hasta que los ojos verdes de Yona se posaron en una muñeca de verdad; atraída por la piel tan blanca como la luna y el cabello tan negro como la noche, Yona se acercó por inercia a la niña… hasta que Levi le impidió el paso.

—¿Qué piensas que haces? —Interrogó Levi, arqueando una ceja. Yona tragó saliva, intimidada por el chico y decepcionada por verse alejada de la bonita muñeca.

—Levi —La dulce voz de la niña transformó las facciones del niño—. ¿Papi y mami? —cuestionó con los ojos cristalinos. Levi suspiró, hacía rato que los adultos se habían perdido de su vista y no es que le preocupara, pero prefería enfocarse en la pequeña frente a él.

—No tardan en volver —se arrodilló a su altura, colocándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. ¿Quieres ir a buscarlos? —La pequeña asintió varias veces, y Levi se la llevó de ahí, lanzándole miradas de advertencia a Yona para que se mantuviera alejada de _su_ prima.

Durante el tiempo que Levi permaneció con Razo y Yuu aprendió muchas cosas; Yuu le enseñó a cultivar y tratar las plantas, Razo, por su lado, poco a poco lo instruía en la venta de la presa.

Las siguientes visitas solían hacerlas Razo y Levi, quien poco después comenzó a entablar una peculiar amistad con la pequeña de cabello color fuego después de aquel altercado y que la niña se deshiciera en disculpas, al final, la influencia de Hak fue determinante. Ambos niños dejaron en claro que no habría problemas mientras sus protegidas no salieran lastimadas.

* * *

El aire removía las hojas de los árboles, formando un constante arrullo que relajaba a las personas que habitaban la casa al pie de la montaña.

La familia Ackerman disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el lugar. Los mayores solían sentarse frente al fuego a conversar, en ocasiones Razo se emocionaba de más y terminaba contando la historia del linaje familiar, en las últimas platicas, Yuu se limitaba a tejer, tenía un dulce presentimiento sin confirmar; por otro lado, los menores preferían pasar su tiempo jugando, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Levi incorporaba a Mikasa a sus juegos, además de mostrarse _demasiado_ protector cuando determinaba que podrían correr un posible peligro; a veces se limitaba a leer para la niña o escucharla cantar. Y cuando no era así, Levi salía a entrenar con la katana de Yuu, siempre bajo su supervisión.

La época en la que Levi vivió en la Ciudad Subterránea rápidamente quedó en el olvido, volviéndose para él, un amargo recuerdo. Desde el primer día que vio Mikasa secarle las lágrimas y abrazarlo; la primera sonrisa que le obsequió y la dulzura de su voz al pronunciar su nombre por primera vez; todo aquello le hizo darse cuenta que quería pasar su vida protegiendo a la niña. Por una vez, Levi tenía un objetivo claro; proteger a un ser tan inocente como Mikasa para evitarle todo el sufrimiento que él tuvo. Jamás permitiría que ella sufriera daño o sintiera un dolor tan agudo como lo fue para él, el pasar por hambre y tener que dañar a las personas para salvar su vida.

Aunque no lo admitiera, sus pensamientos protectores también incluían alejar a cierto niño insistente de ojos verdes; recordó cuando lo conoció y el celoso sentimiento de verlo jugar junto a _su_ Mikasa.

Tampoco era el único celoso. En la casa, era bien conocida la estrecha relación entre Levi y Mikasa. Al final, la niña también se ponía irritante cada vez que visitaba el poblado más cercano con su padre y primo; en especial con una pequeña con el cabello color fuego insistente en obtener la atención de Levi.

—Tia Ku —Mikasa tiró del vestido de Kuchel intentando llamar su atención. La niña resentía la evasión de Levi; tenía tiempo que, el ahora adolescente, la evitaba—. ¿Levi? —Preguntó con los ojos acuosos. Le había visto irse al amanecer junto a su padre; sólo Razo se despidió de ella. A Kuchel y Yuu les partía el corazón ver a la pequeña decaída, pero también entendían porque Levi prefería mantener la distancia.

—Vendrá pronto, cariño —prometió, acariciándole el cabello—. Tiene que arreglar unos problemas —La respuesta fue insuficiente, ganándose respiraciones entre cortadas de la menor.

—Quiero que vuelva —pidió, tratando de contener el llanto.

—Mika —Le llamó Yuu—. Levi se ha ido con papá, ¿de acuerdo? —La niña asintió—. Y papá siempre regresa, ¿verdad? —Kuchel comprendió a donde quería llegar Yuu—. Así que Levi volverá —le sonrió—. Además —bajo la voz, como si fuera a contar el mayor secreto dentro de las murallas—, Levi te quiere demasiado; sería incapaz de abandonarte —Le guiñó un ojo, antes de devolver la atención a su bordado.

La pequeña meditó las palabras de su madre por unos momentos, para después preguntar: —¿Dónde fueron?

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mudas. Razo le ensañaría a Levi como cazar para que fuera capaz de proveer alimentos y después irían al pueblo más cercano para vender la carne y comprar cosas que faltaron. La primera parte Mikasa la conocía, no le afectaba, pues creció con su padre proporcionando el alimento; la segunda parte es la que tensaba a la niña. Mikasa odiaba que fueran al pueblo sin ella, aunque tampoco podía llevarla; los celos la invadían cada vez que veía a Yona interactuar con Levi y solía tomar una actitud agresiva que le causó muchos problemas a Razo.

* * *

—¡Hola, Levi! —Una niña de cabello color fuego saltó de felicidad al ver al niño –casi adolescente– acercarse. La primera vez que lo conoció, quedó prendada de él; al principio Levi era reservado, de pocas palabras y distante; con el tiempo aprendió a ganarse su confianza. Sonrió, recordando a la prima de Levi; una dulce niña de largo y liso cabello negro, la piel de ella era tan clara, rayando al blanco de la nieve.

—Hola, Yona —devolvió el saludo con menos efusividad aunque manteniendo la misma alegría. A Levi le divertía viajar a los pueblos aledaños a la montaña, prefería visitar Shiganshina; conocer el exterior (no necesariamente convivir con las personas) y disfrutar de su libertad. Había ido al pueblo de paso, para llegar más rápido al Distrito Exterior; aunque ese viaje también tuviera una intención oculta para él: aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacerle una consulta privada al Dr. Jaeger, esos sutiles cambiados en el cuerpo no le habían pasado inadvertidos y le molestaba desconocer la razón de ellos. Razo había logrado evadir esos temas con astucia y tanto Kuchel como Yuu alegaban que aquello era cosa de hombres negándose a responder sus dudas.

Razo sonrió cuando vio a Yona correr para saludar a Levi, le parecía enternecedor ver las reacciones de ambos: la sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro a la niña; por otro lado, Levi relajaba el semblante al verla, de una forma diferente a su actitud cuando se trataba de Mikasa. No le pasaba inadvertido el comportamiento sobreprotector del infante referente a su hija, ansiaba el día en que la pequeña llevara algún chico a casa (probablemente Eren) y ver la expresión celosa de su primo. Le divertía pensar en todas aquellas posibilidades donde serían una familia feliz.

 _En ocasiones nunca sucede lo que uno espera. Aunque eso es historia para más adelante, por ahora, continuamos con los niños que disfrutaban de su reencuentro después de tiempo sin verse._

—¿Y Mikasa? —Los ojos verdes se avivaron en inocente curiosidad, parecía no recordar la hostilidad que la menor le expresó cuando interactuaban—. ¿No viene? —A Levi le agradaba la pequeña, le recordaba un poco a _su_ Mikasa. También compartían otro rasgo: tener un (sobre) protector de compañero.

—Tiempo sin verte, enano —Levi se limitó a rodar los ojos al escuchar a Hak, el inseparable amigo de Yona. Al final, gracias a él, logró entablar una amistad medianamente estable con otras personas que no fuese su familia.

—Hak —saludó. Hak era más grande y _alto_ que Levi, incluso Yona, que tenía apenas nueve años ya lo había alcanzado de altura. Recordó las palabras del Dr. Jaeger al advertirle que la desnutrición en la primera parte de su vida le cobraría efectos fisiológicos, y ahí estaba reflejados principalmente, en su baja estatura—. No ha venido, Yona —le avisó. Razo le hizo una seña para que se apresurara mientras vendía las presas. La niña hizo algunos pucheros enfadada.

—¡Yona! —La voz de Il los distrajó—. Ven pequeña, hay alguien que quiero que conozca —La niña corrió en dirección de su padre, despidiéndose con un brazo de Levi.

—Hak —El chico más alto dirigió la mirada a su amigo—. ¿Entraras a la formación militar? —Durante mucho tiempo, Levi pensaba constantemente como ganarse la vida; cultivar y cazar eran una buena forma de estar aislados y protegidos. Los soldados no le parecían especialmente valerosos o respetados.

—El _viejo_ prefiere que me haga cargo del negocio —respondió, evasivo.

—¿Pero? —Hak suspiró. Pocas cosas le pasaban inadvertidas a Levi—. ¿Es por Yona? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

—Il preferiría mantenerla a salvo; la milicia es una buena forma de asegurar una buena vida. La Policía Militar suena bien —resopló—; en ocasiones.

—¡Levi, es hora de irnos! —La respuesta del más joven quedo suspendida en el aire.

—Hasta luego, Hak —se despidió, siguiendo a Razo. Hak sonrió, estaba seguro que vería a Levi en la Policía Militar para salvaguardar a Mikasa.

* * *

La llegada a Shiganshina fue tranquila, Razo hablaba de vez en cuando sobre cosas triviales; Levi se mantenía pensativo.

La visita con el doctor Jaeger fue más incómoda de lo normal. Las mejillas de Levi se sonrojaron al explicarle los cambios que estaba teniendo su cuerpo y la frustración que estos le generaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Luego de una larga charla sobre los cambios físicos, Levi se quedó más tranquilo respecto al tema; ahora comprendía la normalidad de su situación y los siguientes cambios que tendría. Mientras esperaba a Razo, Levi observó a Eren; el chiquillo aún le creaba cierta apatía, aunque así, lejos de Mikasa, _casi_ le agradaba, de no ser por estar constantemente sucio, pudo haberse puesto a jugar con el infante.

Grisha regañó a Razo en privado después de la consulta del adolescente; consideró inaceptable que hicieran tabú temas tan naturales y le advirtió que a pesar de no ser su padre, Levi necesitaba de un guía que resolviera sus dudas sin avergonzarlo. Razo asintió, dándole la razón y comprendiendo su error. Al final, para recompensar al adolescente, hicieron una última parada nuevamente el Kouka, consiguiéndole una pequeña cama a Levi.

Mikasa saltó de alegría al ver un carruaje acercarse. Y se emocionó más, al escuchar la voz de Levi, quién dejo de evitarla y la cargó en sus brazos, jugando con ella. La risa brotó de la niña, había extrañado demasiado a su compañero de juegos. Después de bajar y montar la nueva adquisición, los Ackerman se quedaron frente al fuego, disfrutando la compañía familiar.

.

* * *

.

Hak y Yona... Sí, son de Akatsuki no Yona, quise hace una especie de cameo de ellos. Y no, no es un crossover, o al menos no quiero que lo vean como tal, la participación de los personajes es momentánea y siendo honesta, no podía imaginarme a nadie más que ellos para los personajes. Aunque también es un pequeño guiño para quienes sigan Before the Fall ;)

No es necesario haber leído Akatsuki no Yona ni Before the Fall para entender el capítulo, sólo hice esto como mero gustillo por ambos mangas.

Hablemos un poco del capítulo; ¡Había esperado tanto para usar estas escenas!Donde narra la actualidad al igual que el dialogo de Yona y Levi, ya los había escrito hace un montón, creo que fueron de mis primeras escenas del fic y ansiaba por usarlas. Creo que quedaron perfectas, ¿qué piensan ustedes?  
Y después viene el enano obseso y celoso... admito que me gustó escribir de Levi de esta manera, ya saben, le da más razones para querer patear a Eren el día del juicio xD

Me siento Isayama al saltarme de golpe tres años xD Al menos yo si pongo flashback, no como cierto mangaka... Ya después vendré con mis impresiones del capítulo 91 (mira que Gaby realmente se parece mucho a Eren, hasta en lo suicida. Y Colt, Dios, ese personaje me recuerda tanto a Jean); y del capítulo 92; miren que si Reiner se puso así de bueno, no quiero ni imaginar como se podrán Erencito y Mihorgarcito.

 **Intermedio publicitario;** Pasen por mis fics, **Sueños cumplidos e ideales diferentes** (inspirado en el capítulo 91) y **Serendipia** , participante del reto del Foro Cuartel General de Trost, recomiendo este último por el intento mal hecho de comedia, el leve Eremika, ¡y mi guiño del RivaMika!

 **Renesmee123:** Me siento más importante que la comida xD  
Realmente me alegra haber logrado mi cometido de endulzar. Sobre las vacaciones, ¡Ya tengo las mías! :3 O al menos dos semanas libres. Ya veremos si eso saca algo más productivo para el fic. Y gracias por el apoyo, no tienes ni idea de cuanto lo agradezco. Tienes un espacio reservado en mi corazón. Y sobre Serendipia, ¡era un guiño del RivaMika! Sí tenían _ese_ tipo de entrenamiento esos dos.

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic dentro del fandom, espero que sea de su agrado. De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.


	12. Lágrimas rojas

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloro cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall.

* * *

.

—¿Mami? —Mikasa bostezaba mientras se tallaba los ojos. El sol se mantenía oculto esperando su reinado, pues la Luna todavía brillaba resplandeciente cuando Yuu se sentó a escribir. En ese momento, la madre de la niña maldijo sus presentimientos; días atrás comenzó a sentir un extraño hormigueo y las ganas de dejarle razones e instrucciones a su hija. Yuu no era tonta y sabía que la maldición familiar también recaerá en Mikasa, la pequeña tenía ya cinco años, poco menos que ella cuando perdió a sus padres y quedó bajo la tutela de su abuela.

—¿No puedes dormir, preciosa? —Yuu firmó rápidamente la carta con un breve _"Te amamos, Mikasa. Atte: Mamá y papá"_ antes de atender a su hija. Preferiría que la niña jamás viera la carta.

—Mami —Mikasa estiró los brazos, esperando que su madre la llevara de nuevo a la alcoba.

—Cariño, no puedo hacerlo —Yuu tomó la mano de Mikasa y juntas caminaron a la cama—. Mamá debe descansar más ahora —explicó. Semanas atrás, la presencia de una nueva personita se comenzaba a hacer notar; sólo Razo (además de Yuu) conocían su existencia. Antes de dar la noticia, querían la confirmación del Dr. Jaeger sobre la seguridad y formación del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Al despuntar el alba, irían a visitar al Grisha (y hacerse de nuevas provisiones); la confirmación parecía obvia, aunque necesaria. Mikasa se quedó tranquila entre los brazos de su madre después de tocar la cama, inconscientemente llevó una mano al vientre plano que alberga vida, Yuu sonrió. Vaya que su hija podría ser más perspicaz y de mente aguda de lo que ella fue algún día, tanto, para darse cuenta que tendría un hermano sin que le dijesen algo.

Al salir el sol; los Ackerman retomaron su rutina, regando los huertos y cuidando de los animales que los provenían de alimentos. Kuchel hacía el desayuno con ayuda de Levi, mientras Razo y Yuu alistaban lo necesario para la salida a Shiganshina.

—Quiero ir —Mikasa se plantó frente a sus padres después del terminar de comer, insistiendo en acompañarlos hasta que cedieron. La niña tenía un mal presentimiento desde el momento en el que el cielo comenzó a nublarse. Ya no era un día tan bonito y prometedor.

—Tengan cuidado —Pidió Kuchel, despidiendo a la pareja en la puerta. Levi abrazaba a Mikasa.

—Pórtate bien —Acto seguido, le besó la frente—. Cuiden de ella —rogó a Razo y Yuu, de quienes se despidió con la mano.

—No te preocupes —Razo acarició la cabeza de su hija, quien le sonrió—. Esteremos bien.

—Volveremos antes del atardecer —prometió Yuu, revolviéndole el cabello de Levi—. No salgan —le recordó a Kuchel— y por favor, cuídense.

Razo cargaba el rifle, como de costumbre; Yuu llevaba una bolsa con comida por si Mikasa tenía hambre en el camino; la niña se limitaba a cargar una pequeña muñeca para entretenerse. El día dejó de ser resplandeciente y las nubes comenzaron a llenarlo, poco a poco la luz fue desapareciendo.

El camino en el bosque solía ser tranquilo y seguro, oculto para los ojos curiosos, pues sólo los Ackerman conocían su existencia. O así era hasta ese día. Razo y Yuu llevaban de la mano a Mikasa, columpiándola y haciéndolo saltar cada cierto tiempo; el tiempo de caridad familiar se había disminuido, aunque tenía el mismo efecto relajante y divertido.

Luego de alejarse lo suficiente de la cabaña, Razo detectó ciertos ruidos irregulares en el bosque.

—Razo —Yuu también lo había notado; al igual que las presencias que los seguían varios metros atrás. Su marido asintió. Habría que esconder antes a la niña en alguna parte, si tenían que luchar lo harían para proteger sus vidas y las de sus hijos.

—Ven, pequeña —Tomó en brazos a Mikasa, ocultándola en el hueco de un árbol—. Guarda silencio. —Colocó varias ramas de camuflaje. Los pasos comenzaron a hacerse más cercanos.

—Te amo, Yuu —Y el presentimiento alcanzó a Razo justo antes que la bala que atravesó su pecho. La mujer soltó un gritó de histeria al verlo caer. Mikasa apretó las pequeñas manos contra su boca, sofocando un grito similar al de su madre, se limitó a ver como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su padre.

—¡No! —Yuu corrió intentando auxiliar inútilmente a Razo. De pronto, se encontró rodeada de tres hombres. Uno de ellos apuntaba la misma arma que mató a Razo—. ¡¿Por qué lo han hecho?! —Les gritó, dolida y herida, aferrándose al cuerpo de su marido.

—¿Me recuerda, señora? —Yuu limpió bruscamente las lágrimas, enfocando a quien la llamó. El aire dejó de fluir dentro de ella; fue el mismo hombre que escoltó a Kuchel y Levi… y que Razo creía muerto—. Veo que sí —El asqueroso hombre sonrió—. ¿Y la niña?

—Sólo veníamos nosotros —Respondió rápidamente—. ¿Es un asalto, acaso? ¿Era necesario matarlo? —La voz se le quebró al final nuevamente; Razo aún mantenía el calor corporal que poco a poco se desprendía de él.

—Es más complicado que eso, señora.

—¿Cómo sobrevivió? —Inquirió Yuu, mientras buscaba discretamente el arma de su marido—. Razo te disparo.

— _Un arma no asegura la victoria_. Y que salvaran a la prostituta y su hijo, exige un intercambio. —Los otros dos hombres, se habías dispersado, buscando a Mikasa, quién se limitaba a gimotear escondida.

—La mocosa no está —avisó uno—. Y escuché a los tres.

—¿Por qué atacarnos? —Cuestionó Yuu, evadiendo el tema de Mikasa.

—Ya que morirá… —Aquello le supo amargo a la mujer; al final, el presentimiento cobró sentido. Ese día también dejaría a su hija huérfana—. Es un intercambio, ¿comprende? —Yuu negó, apretando el rifle de Razo entre sus manos.

—El bastardo y la puta debieron morir —Yuu se mordió la lengua infinidad de veces, necesitaba tiempo para idear un plan; ya no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir, quería darle una abertura a Mikasa para que escapara a la cabaña—, y ustedes los salvaron —Recordar el día en que la familia se amplió le supo agridulce—; ahora les corresponde tomar su lugar.

—¿Por qué somos importante? No dañamos a nadie.

—¿Tiene idea del precio por cabeza, Konomura? —En ese momento comprendió que la situación fue planeada; no era mera casualidad que los atacaran a ellos—. Ackerman, Konomura; son lo mismo; basura que debe ser exterminada.

—La podemos vender —El hombre más joven, debía de rondar los treinta veía pecaminosamente el cuerpo de Yuu—. Maldita o no, es exótica y hermosa; valdrá más viva que muerta.

—Podríamos hacer lo mismo con la mocosa —agregó el otro.

—¡A mi hija nadie la toca! —Advirtió tomando fieramente el rifle y disparando sin titubear al hombre que hizo tan atroz sugerencia. Antes de poder reaccionar, le disparó nuevamente al que ofreció venderla. El líder fue más rápido y la atacó antes de que alcanzara a herirlo a él también.

—Perra bien entrenada —Murmuró sobre su cuerpo, después de quitarle el arma, presionándola contra el suelo—. Aunque sin mucha suerte —Yuu forcejeó, buscando una posición más ventajosa—. ¿Sabes? —Le murmuró roncamente en el oído—. Pensé en matarte para evitarte sufrimiento y que acompañaras rápidamente al bastardo de tu marido —Las manos de Yuu fueron aprisionadas por una soga—. Ahora sólo quiero romperte de tantas formas diferentes que rogaras por la muerte. Y te le negaré. Haré que veas como le hago lo mismo a tu pequeña mocosa —Yuu abrió los ojos, asustada. Ella podía resistir, toda su vida fue preparada para momentos así, pero no permitiría que le tocasen un solo cabello a su hija.

Una rama golpeó se alzó en lo alto y con fuerza desmedida fue incrustada en el cráneo del atacante.

—¿Mami? —Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de una Mikasa asustada. Después de ver el cuerpo del hombre caer y liberar a su madre del cautiverio. Hasta ese momento pudo soltar el arma y lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer—. Papá —murmuró en medio del llanto, pues el hombre que más quería había dejado de respirar.

Yuu se permitió lamentar por unos segundos la muerte de su marido. Se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Razo, quitándole el anillo de los Ackerman, rápidamente deshizo el collar donde cargaba con la reliquia familiar de su clan, agregando ahora, el anillo; lo colocó en el cuello de Mikasa.

—Siempre que los mantengas con contigo, nosotros estaremos acompañándote —Le besó la frente y limpió las lágrimas—. Es hora de correr, cariño —Yuu tomó el rifle nuevamente y a Mikasa en brazos, comenzando a correr en dirección de la cabaña. Con suerte, alcanzaría a darle tiempo de huir a la niña, sabía que no tardarían en seguirá.

—¡Aunque corras te encontraremos! — _Demasiado pronto,_ pensó Yuu, irritada—. Y no te va a gustar que juguemos. —La voz sonaba más cerca, seguido de muchos pasos. Bajó a Mikasa.

—Vas a correr hasta llegar a casa, ¿sí? —La niña no había dejado de gimotear durante el camino.

—Mami, no —Se aferró a las faldas de su madre. Ya había dejado atrás a su padre, no quería hacer lo mismo.

—Estaré bien, preciosa —Yuu la abrazó—. Te amo, Mikasa —Besó su cabeza antes de enderezarse y empujarla para que corriera. La niña hizo lo que su madre le ordenó contra sus deseos, a tropezones, continuó su camino de regreso a la cabaña. Después de asegurarse que la pequeña se alejaba, comenzó a correr al lado contrario.

—Perdóname, bebé —Susurró acariciando su vientre—. No podré protegernos —Encontró una larga rama, muy similar a su katana, dejó el rifle de lado, poco le serviría. Estaba dispuestas a pelear. Lucharía. Tantas veces como fueran necesarias. _Por ellos, por nosotros; por todas las personas perseguidas y asesinadas injustamente._

La lluvia empezó a caer porque las nubes ya no podían soportar el peso.

Una tuene brisa llegó, seguida por tempestuosas gotas. El agua limpiaba toda la melancolía y tristeza que la embargó; por un momento, Yuu puedo escuchar nuevamente las voces de sus padres, ver a su familia y sentir el tacto de su abuela.

—Te encontré, maldita. —Dos hombres la acorralaron nuevamente—. Ve por la mocosa, la mujer es mía —El más joven y quien tenía el arma, fue tras Mikasa. La impotencia invadió a Yuu—. Es hora de jugar.

Yuu peleó sin titubear, con elegantes y agiles movimientos demostró en todo su esplendor lo que significaba el clan Konomura. A pesar de aferrarse a la vida y al lema familiar, la fuerza de voluntad no fue suficiente. El primer aullido se escuchó cuando Yuu cayó al suelo. Una manada de lobos descendía rápidamente de la montaña.

—Ōkami —Murmuró Yuu. La tranquilidad la invadió. Su hija estaría a salvo.

* * *

Mikasa continuaba corriendo, la fría lluvia dificultaba su visión. El aullido del lobo la asustó, mas no dejó de correr. Llamaba entre sollozos a sus padres; su corazón le decía que no volvería a sentir los cálidos abrazos de su padre ni a escuchar las dulces palabras de su madre. Se aferró al collar que le dio su madre. Pasos se hacían más cercanos a cada momento.

—¡Alto! —Ignoró la voz y continuó con su camino hasta que se resbaló por culpa de la tierra mojada, embarrada de lodo, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza por el dolor, se había lastimado el tobillo durante la persecución. Había dejado a sus seres queridos atrás, quería volver con ellos y que todo estuviera bien—. ¡Te encontré! —La silueta de un hombre con un arma se hacía más nítida, Mikasa abrazó sus rodillas, tenía frío, estaba cansada y quería a sus padres—. Te tengo, mocosa.

La manada de lobos había alcanzado a la pequeña, esperando con paciencia el momento adecuado. El primero en intervenir, fue el líder, colocándose delante de la niña, protegiéndola del captor; lanzó varios ladridos de advertencia antes de que los demás atacaran.

Contar lo que sucedió sería cruel y brutal; me limitaré a decir que los seres de cuatros patas se encargaron de los asesinos después de que Mikasa estuviera lejos; aún con la distancia, la niña escuchaba los gritos de dolor y las suplicar de los hombres.

Cada vez que Mikasa se detenía, el gran lobo gris que la acompañaba, mordía su vestido y tiraba de ella en dirección de la cabaña; cuando el dolor físico fue insoportable, el lobo hizo señas para que se subiera en su lomo y pudiera descansar más.

 _Ni siquiera la niña entendía del todo su conexión con el animal; su padre le contó que eran bestias salvajes que mataban personas, pero ahora, este lobo gris se postraba a sus pies, la había ayudado y cuidado de ella. Lastimosamente, las personas que podrían responder todas sus preguntas, habían dejado este mundo_.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Mikasa logró montar el lobo, aferrándose a su cuello cuando este comenzó a correr más rápido.

Al final del bosque, la cabaña se alzaba entre la vegetación.

—¡Levi! ¡Levi! —La voz era apagada por el repiqueo de la lluvia—. ¡Tita Ku! —Cada intento era más débil que el anterior; la garganta le ardía. El lobo, después de ver las acciones fallidas, comenzó a aullar frente a la casa para llamar la atención de sus ocupantes. El primero en ver por la ventana y salir, fue Levi; luego de que la familia se fuera, estuvo en un estado de inquietud exasperante. Malditos malos presentimientos.

—¡Mamá, Mikasa está afuera! —Avisó mientras tomaba una chaqueta y salía a su encuentro. Mantuvo su distancia al verla tan cerca del lobo, pero al notar que este bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a alejarse de ella, se echó a correr para abrazarla—. Mika, ¿me escuchas? —Los ojos de la niña se veían opacos, sin luz ni vida—. Mikasa, ¿Dónde están tus padres? —Insistió, quitándose la chamarra y envolviéndola en ella. La cargó en brazos llevándola a la cabaña, notó la suciedad que la consumía y temió por ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Kuchel se asustó al contemplar a la pequeña; la arrebató de brazos de su hijo—. Coloca agua caliente —ordenó. La mujer cambió la ropa de la niña, revisando que no estuviera lastimada, al ver la enorme bola roja en su pie, recordó a sus padres—. Levi, quédate con ella.

—¿Dónde irás?

—Buscaré a Razo y Yuu, no deben de estar tan lejos.

—Mamá —Levi comprendí de igual manera la magnitud de lo sucedió, pues sabía que sólo en una situación extrema, Mikasa podría ser separada de sus padres—. Lleva las katanas de Yuu, podrías necesitarlas —Kuchel asintió, apresurándose a hacer lo sugerido.

—Cuando el agua esté tibia, mete a Mikasa a la bañera e intenta curar su tobillo —pidió después de hacerse de las armas.

—Un lobo la acompañó —murmuró recordando al protector que se alejó al verlo—. El lobo que aullaba estaba con ella.

—Ten, cariño —Kuchel lanzó uno de las espadas con el estuche a su hijo—. Cuida de ella —Acto seguido, se echó a correr en dirección del bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad que proporcionaba la lluvia. Rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando encontrara a su familia. Un rastro de sangre fue el peor augurio.

Continuó su camino, encontrando pedazos arrancados de cuerpos humanos, se negó a pensar que fueron atacados por lobos. Los animales muy rara vez bajaban de la montaña y menos para atacar. Tragando arcadas siguió el rastro, encontrándose con dos cuerpos desmembrados, por la cantidad y dispersión de la sangre supo que fueron los lobos.

Aunque algo no cuadraba; ambos cuerpo pertenecían a hombres y ninguno tenía la cabellera rubia de Razo.

—Mierda —murmuró internándose más en el bosque. Encontró trozos del vestido de Yuu bañados en sangre, mas no había ni un rastro de ella. _Puede estar bien. No. Ella está bien. Es fuerte._ Se obligó a pensar—. Razo —El cuerpo sin vida de su salvador fue lo que necesito para darse una idea de lo sucedido. A su lado, reposaba otro sin vida—. ¡Yuu! ¡Yuu! —Gritó por mucho tiempo, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría.

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña, Levi acariciaba una y otra vez el cabello de Mikasa, hasta que notó que algo demasiado largo pendía de su cuello.

—Oh, no —La piedra preciosa que pendía siempre del cuello de Yuu, junto al anillo Ackerman en el collar de la primera—. ¿Por qué? —Susurró. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pues el corazón ya no soportaba tanto dolor. La niña se mantenía estática, con la mirada perdida, lágrimas de dolor y pérdida surcaban sus mejillas.

Kuchel llegó horas después, empapada hasta los huesos y con una mirada melancólica. Mikasa apenas se había dormido, pues había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas que derramar por el brutal arrebato de sus padres.

—Muertos, ¿no? —Kuchel se limitó a asentir, dejándose caer en una silla—. Mikasa tiene el anillo de Razo y la piedra de Yuu —comentó Levi, ofreciéndole una taza de té caliente a su madre—. Deberías cambiarte —Kuchel se mantuvo en la silla, procesando lo que vio. Levi suspiró—. Encontré esto —Le entrego tres cartas—. Yuu sabía que sucedería algo malo —Kuchel tomó el sobre donde rezaba su nombre y lo leyó rápidamente, dejó que dolor siguiera corriendo hasta drenarse de su cuerpo. Le había encomendado la tarea de crían y educar a la niña.

—¿Por qué, Levi? ¿Por qué? —Abrazó a su hijo, ella conocía el sentimiento de perder a la familia una y otra vez.

—Es lo mismo que me he preguntado —respondió, consolándola.

—Hay que traer a Razo —Kuchel se había limpiado las lágrimas y devuelto la compostura—. Quiero enterrarlo y que Mikasa siempre recuerde a sus padres.

—¿Y Yuu?

—No la he encontrado —se lamentó—. Por la cantidad de sangre, sé que se reunió con su marido.

—¿Está bien que la dejemos sola?

—No. Aunque tampoco podemos hacer nada —Así, madre e hijo emprendieron la búsqueda de los restos de su familia, con mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, lograron llevar de regreso el cuerpo de Razo, sin encontrar a Yuu.

Levi comenzó a cavar entre los arboles más cercanos dos tumbas; una simbólica para Yuu y una real para Razo. Con ayuda de Kuchel, logró acomodar a Razo dentro de él; el dolor volvió. Se negaba a enterrar al hombre que le enseñó que había mejores formas de vivir.

Haciendo un nudo en sus corazones, enterraron a Razo e hicieron lo mismos con los rastros de tela de Yuu. Decidieron llevar a Mikasa, para que despidiera de sus padres. Aún adormilada y con ojos rojos, la niña se plantó frente a los dos bultos de tierra. No hacía falta explicación.

La lluvia había aminorado, haciéndose cada vez más tenue. Lágrimas de dolor, teñidas con el rojo de la sangre derramada recorrían el rostro de la ahora reducida familia Ackerman.

.

* * *

.

Creo que desde que leyeron el titulo, se debieron de dar cuenta que las cosas no terminarían bien. Y seguirá la tragedia, digo, para que no alejen los pañuelos. Y salió más sad de lo que tenía planeado.

Tenía escrita la estructura del capítulo (que es bastante gráfica, a decir verdad) desde hace varios capítulos y apenas hoy es que pude escribir el capítulo. Realmente lo siento, la idea es esa, crear un escena llena de tristeza, melancolía, horror y decepción. Es cruel, lo sé, pero necesario. Dejen sus reviews sobre sus impresiones del capítulo, creo que es de los más importantes e impactantes del arco de la Familia Ackerman, que por cierto, se termina en el siguiente capítulo. Pueden irse dando una idea sobre que tratará. Y quién continua con la historia es Mikasa.

 **Intermedio publicitario;** Pasen por mis fics, **Sueños cumplidos e ideales diferentes** (inspirado en el capítulo 90) y **Serendipia** , participante del reto del Foro Cuartel General de Trost, recomiendo este último por el intento mal hecho de comedia, leve Eremika, ¡y mi guiño del RivaMika!

 **Querida** **Renesmee123** , tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa y hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo aunque sea sólo para una lectora tan fiel como tú. ¡Gracias por tan preciosos comentarios! Y más, por declararte mi fan *muchos corazones*. Sé lo fastidioso que puede ser la escuela (cuando vuelva a parciales no me verán ni el polvo xc). Esperemos que te vaya super y que puedas pasar todo sin problema. El cameo de Hak y Yona fue irresistible (porque los personajes tenían que existir y no podía darles otro nombre o característica). Y no te preocupes por comentar más tarde, mientras leas y disfrutes, me doy por bien servida. Espero que este capítulo no te haya traumado demasiado... :D  
En fin, ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.


	13. Momentos difíciles y amargos recuerdos

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloro cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall. Y uno que otro de Lost Girls.

 **N/A** : El capítulo esta dividido en muchas partes que son saltos en el tiempo, van el orden cronológicos, aunque la mayoría de las veces son escenas aisladas. Va de la evolución que tuvo, la ahora, reducida familia. La edad inicial de Mikasa es de cinco años, al final del capítulo tiene siete; por su lado, Levi tiene once y termina con trece. Nos leemos hasta la nota del final.

Sólo quiero decir que escuchaba Sign of the Times de Harry Styles cuando escribí gran parte del capítulo; por si quieren escucharla mientras leen, esa canción esa llena de sentimientos y significados ligados a este capítulo en especial.

* * *

.

 **Momentos difíciles y amargos recuerdos**

Los primeros días sin Razo y Yuu fueron los más difíciles. Mikasa dormía con Kuchel a pesar de que las pesadillas no le daban tregua, buscando consuelo en sus brazos; extrañaba la serenidad de su madre y la alegría de su padre. El hogar comenzó a apagarse poco a poco. Cada día la pequeña perdía el brillo de sus ojos.

 _Las peores pesadillas son de las cuales no puedes despertar._

Y Mikasa lo entendía mejor que nadie; por las noches repetía aquel trágico suceso, luchando por un resultado diferente y cuando lo obtenía, era golpeada por la dura realidad al despertar; sus padres se habían ido y jamás volverían.

Una semana después de la muerte de Razo y Yuu, los soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias tocaron a su puerta. Hannes lideró el grupo de búsqueda e investigación de los cuerpos que encontraron en el bosque, los primeros en ser señalados fue la familia que vivía al pie de la montaña, aislada de todo contacto humano.

—No sabemos nada de ellos —Contestó Kuchel, después de que le explicaran la situación, una que ella conocía perfectamente.

—¿Puede hablarnos de las tumbas? —La mueca que colocó fue inmediata. Levi vio con desconfianza una vez más a los soldados antes de tomar a Mikasa para jugar con ella fuera de la casa; no quería que escuchara más sobre la muerte de sus padres.

—Mis primos han muerto hace semanas a causa de una enfermedad incurable —mintió sin inmutarse—. Me han dejado a cargo de su hija y les pediré que tengan discreción sobre el tema cuando ella esté cerca. Aún es pequeña y le duele la pérdida de sus padres.

Hannes contempló a Kuchel, poco y nada había convivido con ella, aunque conocía bien a su hijo por acompañar a Razo. Después de dar por terminada la investigación, alegando que la muerte de un grupo de bandidos fue a causa de una jauría de lobos, los policías se marcharon.

—¿Me contará lo sucedido? —Preguntó Hannes, después de quedarse un momento a solas con la mujer—. Ambos sabemos que Razo y Yuu estaban vivos hasta hace una semana; el mismo tiempo que tienen los cuerpos del bosque. —Kuchel suspiró frustrada.

—Ellos confiaban en ti —Con resignación comenzó a narrar los sucesos con voz ausente. Recordar dolía, tanto como ver a Mikasa decaída o escucharla llorar y gritar por las noches.

—Le diré a Grisha que venga —Prometió Hannes antes de retirarse—. Lamentó lo sucedido, estaré más al pendiente de esta área.

—No es necesario —Ellos evitarían que una situación así se repitiera.

 _Ackerman_. Un apellido maldito y con despiadadas consecuencias. La muerte de los padres de Mikasa no fue un hecho aleatorio, bien lo sabía Kuchel, aquel martirio no tenía descanso. Recordó momentáneamente uno de los monólogos de su primo;

 _—Entre más seamos, más llamamos la atención —Tomando la mano de Yuu, agregó—. Por eso nos alejamos de los pueblos grandes._

 _—Es difícil vivir en soledad —comentó Yuu—. Mikasa ha hecho este exilio lo más llevadero y feliz posible. Y ahora que están con nosotros, la dicha es inmensa._

Después de que el último policía se alejara, Kuchel salió en búsqueda de los niños, encontrándolos frente a la tumba de su familia.

—Levi —La niña se encontraba jugueteando con flores de manera distraída hasta que recordó algo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Colona de flores? —Levi soltó un suspiró y se acercó a la niña.

—¿Por qué, Mika? —Cuestionó empezando a formar la base.

—Papi hacía para mami y para mí —respondió concentrada—. Quiero que tengan una también —guardó silencio un momento—. Aunque no están solos —Sonrió.

—¿A qué te refieres, cariño? —Intervino Kuchel con dolorosa curiosidad.

—Ellos cuidan de mi hemanito —contestó acariciando el lugar donde creía que reposaban los restos de su madre—. Bebé juega con ellos y los hace felices —calló unos instantes—; hasta que estemos juntos otra vez. —Tanto el adolescente como su madre, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y asustados por las palabras de la menor.

—Mikasa… —Kuchel no supo que decir.

—Falta mucho, escúchame bien, mucho tiempo para que puedan reunirse —advirtió Levi, molestó—. Y tú no harás nada para acortar ese tiempo, ¿comprendes? —Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a brillar. El semblante comenzó a cambiarle por uno lleno de tristeza.

—Lo que Levi quiso decir, cariño, es que tus padres habrían deseado que vivieras muchos años más —aclaró Kuchel, observando con molestia a su hijo—. ¿Recuerdas que te dijo tu madre? —La pequeña asintió.

—Ellos están conmigo —apuntó su collar—. ¿Puedo ponerle una piedra también? —preguntó mostrándoles la piedra con la cual jugueteaba desde hace rato.

—Claro, preciosa. Puedo preguntar la razón.

—Mi hemanito… —titubeó—, también quiero que él esté conmigo.

—Mikasa, tú no tienes hermanos —La niña negó varias veces.

—Por las noches me pateaba cuando lo acariciaba —Tanto el adolescente como su madre intercambiaron miradas. ¿Yuu murió embarazada?—. Mami decía que era su forma de jugar. —Los mayores decidieron dejar el tema; tanto por la niña como por ellos, pensar que una mujer como Yuu murió en tales circunstancias protegiendo a su hija, les destrozaba el corazón.

Levi le ayudó en silencio a crear tres coronas de flores a Mikasa y las colocaron junto a las dos tumbas. La niña comenzó a sonreír un poco más, para sorpresa de su familia, parecía que la vida había vuelto a sus ojos.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de Razo y Yuu. Mikasa seguía teniendo pesadillas recurrentes sobre aquel día, aunque lograba afrontarlas; tales cambios desconcertaban a Kuchel, quién velaba día y noche por la salud mental de la niña.

Un día, durante la caza, Levi se había encontrado nuevamente con el lobo gris que había ayudado a su prima; el animal lo observaba de lejos, parecía examinarlo hasta que por fin, regresó a la montaña. Levi se cuestionó el encuentro de regreso a la cabaña y comprendió todo al descubrir a la niña jugando muy cerca de su lugar de caza.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mika? —La cargó en brazos, haciéndola reír.

—Jugar —sonrió traviesa sin revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, el doctor Jaeger realizó visitas más frecuentas a la familia. Kuchel le había encomendado, en secreto, tres voluminosos libros, propiedad de Razo, donde se contaba la historia de los muros y de cada clan, respectivamente, además de unas cartas para Mikasa y Levi; haciéndole prometer al doctor que acogería a su hijo y sobrina si ella llegase a tener el mismo final fatalista que sus primos.

No era ingenua en creer en una vida fácil y feliz. No. Ella conocía la crueldad del mundo y la vivió en carne propia; la vio en los ojos vacíos de su sobrina y en la baja estatura de su hijo.

El día llegaría, donde tendría que luchar con uñas y dientes para proteger el futuro de sus seres queridos como lo hicieron Razo y Yuu en su momento.

Algún día descubrirían su escondite y los atacaría sin dudar. Tenía que estar preparada para cualquier contingencia.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros —Aseguró Grisha. Pues los Ackerman no eran los únicos que guardaban importantes secretos. Kuchel sonrió más aliviada. Al menos les procuró un buen futuro si llegaba a faltar.

—Eren —El doctor sonrió ante la petición de la niña que lo encaró en la puerta. Levi la acompañaba de cerca.

—Vendrá la próxima vez —prometió.

—¿Puedo ir? —Por primera vez, Kuchel se encontró en un dilema. Desde que conoció al doctor no había dudado de él, sin embargo, no le parecía corrector alejarse de la niña.

—No —Fue Levi quien respondió, ganándose un puchero por parte de Mikasa—. Dijiste que irías conmigo al entrenar, ¿lo olvidas? —Tras una mueca, la sonrisa volvió a la niña.

—Está bien —Aseguró el doctor—. Eren también te extraña y será feliz de venir a jugar contigo después.

Desde que se quedaron solos, Levi mantenía un estricto régimen de entrenamiento y rondas por la montaña. En ocasiones en compañía de Kuchel o de Mikasa, quien se entretenía con los conocimientos que su primo compartía con ella.

Con tiempo y esfuerzo, Kuchel intentó educar como le fue posible a la niña, Levi era un gran apoyo; le enseñaban palabras y significados, también los números. Aunque era complicado explicarle el complejo mundo en el que vivían y por el cual la infante sentía más curiosidad.

* * *

Dos años pasaron desde que la familia Ackerman se vio cruelmente reducida. Los días dejaron de pasar y comenzaron a ser vividos. Mikasa reír, como si sus padres siguieran ahí; en ocasiones buscaba a su madre tejiendo o a su padre cazando y se quedaba con la sonrisa al aire al notar su ausencia, para después encaminarse a las tumbas de ellos para sentarse por horas a hablar sola. Kuchel y Levi dejaban pasar su comportamiento; a ellos también les sucedía lo mismo cuando la tristeza los embargaba.

Levi volvió a las ciudades para continuar la venta de animales; el frío lo obligaba a comprar más provisiones, además, se acercaba el cumpleaños de Mikasa y quería darle algo especial.

Kuchel se dedicaba al cultivo y a los quehaceres del hogar. Remendaba ropa y cuidaba de Mikasa.

Un día, releyendo la carta de Yuu, decidió hacer la tarea encomendado, el sentimiento de urgencia la invadió. Colocó en la mesa todo lo necesario para hacer en la niña la marca del Clan Konomura, según Yuu, esa cicatriz podría salvarle la vida.

—Mika —la llamó después de ver a Levi irse. La niña apareció riendo—. Es hora de hacerte un dibujo. —La pequeña ladeo la cabeza, visiblemente confundida.

—¿Dibujo? —Cuestionó, sentándose donde le indicó su tía.

—¿Sabes que tu mami tenía una marquita, cierto? —Mencionó, señalando su muñeca, esperando que la niña recordara la venda de su madre.

—Si. Dijo que yo tendría una igual cuando fuese mayor. —Yuu mostraba orgullosa la distinción de los Konomura en casa, las pocas veces que visitó la ciudad, cubría su muñeca con una venda.

—Ahora eres mayor —Kuchel sonrió con tristeza. Esperó que todo sentimiento de incertidumbre desapareciera pronto—. Dame tú bracito —Siguiendo indicaciones, Mikasa hacía gestos de dolor sin quejarse. Kuchel hizo el procedimiento al pie de la letra, podía escuchar a Yuu guiándola haciendo cortes y trazados, casi sentía su mano sobre la de ella para ser cuidadosa y tener un resultado satisfactorio.

—Duele —murmuró cuando Kuchel terminó.

—No puedes decirle ni mostrarle a nadie —advirtió vendando la marca. La pequeña asintió, acariciando su muñeca herida. Por un instante, sintió los suaves dedos de su madre consolándola.

* * *

—¡Hey, Levi! —El adolescente se giró, buscando la voz que lo llamó—. Tiempo sin verte —Comentó Hak, palmeándole la espalda.

—¿No deberías estar enlistado? —Cuestionó zafándose de su agarre y tomando sus cosas.

—Lo haré, en primavera —Levi suspiró.

—Al final optaste por la milicia, ¿no?

—Yona debe de estar protegida —respondió ayudando a Levi con sus provisiones. Aun en silencio, comprendían lo que el otro quería decir—. El viejo se opuso al principio y terminó por resignarse.

—¿Y Yona? —La mueca y el bufido de Hak fueron suficiente respuesta.

—¿Y Mikasa? —Levi se tensó—. Entiendo.

—No. Está bien —le restó importancia. Se alejaron del pueblo hasta llegar a la entrada de un bosque aledaño—. Se acerca su cumpleaños.

—¿Le darás un obsequio? —Se burló Hak, después de soltar las cosas y sentarse recargado en un árbol. Al darse cuenta de la realidad, agregó—. ¿De verdad le darás algo?

—Es mi prima —Suspiró Levi, observando el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse. _Seguro tendrá pesadillas otra vez_ , pensó al recordar a la pequeña y su miedo a las tormentas.

Hak guardó silencio. El mismo cariño que Levi profetizaba por la infante era _muy_ similar al que él sentía por Yona. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría Levi en darse cuenta de sus verdadero sentimientos y si las situaciones ayudarían. No era nada fácil vivir callando una emoción que gritaba por ser expresada. No. El tiempo les jugaba a favor y en contra, pues sus protegidas aún eran muy jóvenes.

—A Yona le gustan las joyas —contó arrancando algunas plantas del suelo.

—Tiene el collar de sus padres —desestimó. Ninguna joya preciosa competiría con el valor sentimental de ese delgado hilo con piedras colgando y tampoco tenía tanto dinero para comprar algo costoso.

—Hará frío —Hak se levantó, recordado a la pelirroja gustaba de fastidiar. La imagen de la pequeña Mikasa aferrada al brazo de su primo le provocó una sonrisa sincera y llena de ternura—. Una bufanda le vendría bien.

Levi sonrió, dejándose caer en el césped.

 _Una bufanda, ¿eh?_

* * *

El invierno hacía estragos en la localidad; las montañas eran cubiertas de blancos parajes y el frío invitaba a quedarse bajo el cálido cobijo del hogar.

—Tía Ku —Mikasa estiró sus brazos esperando que la mujer la cargara. Con esfuerzo, Kuchel acogió en su regazo a la niña. La nevada fue intensa ese día, forzando a la familia a quedarse en la cabaña, rodeando la pequeña chimenea en busca de calor.

Levi llevó varias cobijas al lugar donde estaba su madre, cubriéndola del frío. Se sentó a su lado, jugueteando con un hilo suelto. Recordó el obsequio que escondía celosamente.

—Mika —Leví tenía envuelto en un sencillo papel el regalo de cumpleaños. No sabía a ciencia cierta la fecha, pero conocía el efecto que las tormentas tenían en ella. Se resignó a saber que jamás ocuparía el lugar de Razo o Yuu en el corazón de Mikasa, ni siquiera aspiraba a ello. Únicamente quería ser capaz de protegerla y hacerla feliz. Y si abrigarla un frío día de invierno era lo que necesitaba, lo haría sin chistear—. Feliz cumpleaños.

La niña saltó y corrió para abrazar a su primo. La felicidad y satisfacción eran exclusivas de efímeros momentos familiares como ese. Al separarse, en lugar de tomar el obsequio, corrió a su habitación; la cara de desconcierto de Levi causó mucha gracia en su madre.

—Espera —pidió, recostándose nuevamente en la silla, dejándose embargar por la calidez que le brindaba el fuego. El cansancio volvió como antaño, a veces costaba que saliera de la cama o estar mucho tiempo de pie. Logró evadir por algún tiempo las incomodidades de su enfermedad, pero cada día era peor. Grisha se lo dijo en su momento y ahora asumía las consecuencias.

El rápido troté de la niña la devolvió a la realidad, recordó cuando la pequeña le pidió ayuda para bordar algunas letras y las muecas de paciencia que formaba cuando se concentraba.

Con una sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el día más oscuro, le ofreció a Levi un paquete mal envuelto, con todas las buenas intenciones y sentimientos.

Ambos chicos abrieron con paciencia los obsequios.

Levi veía curioso el peculiar paquete, dándole miradas inquisidoras a su madre, optó por abrirlo, encontrando un pañuelo bastante común, algunos detalles lo hacían elegante, aunque nada del otro mundo; o eso creía hasta que le dio la vuelta y vio sus iniciales bordadas, se fijó en las manos su pequeña prima y los diminutos vendajes que cubrían sus dedos. El asentimiento de Kuchel confirmó sus sospechas, sin soltar el pañuelo, atrajo el cuerpo de la menor hacía él, envolviéndolo en una fuerte abrazo.

Mikasa se había entretenido desenvolviendo el paquete, disfrutando rompiendo el papel. Contempló sin entender la prenda ante sus ojos. Tocó la tela, sintiendo la suavidad en ella. Soltó la bufanda cuando Levi la abrazó de improviso.

—Gracias —le murmuró en el oído, causándole cosquillas. Al separarse, Levi tomó la bufanda gris de suelo, y la envolvió cariñosamente alrededor del cuello de Mikasa—. Ya no tendrás frío —prometió antes de reanudar su abrazo.

Kuchel sonrió satisfecha, cerró los ojos unos instantes, intentando mitigar el dolor que le causaba el frío. Al menos ahora podía asegurar que su hijo y sobrina jamás estarían solos, pues se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

Kuchel observó a su hijo a través de la ventana, le agradaba verlo sonreír. Al verlo correr apresuradamente cobró sentido el mal presentimiento que la rondó todo el día. Incluso el cielo se tiñó de negro.

—Mamá, vienen muchos hombres —Avisó el pequeño de trece años, agitado. A su lado se instaló la pequeña Mikasa de siete años.

—Tía Ku, son muchos —intervino la niña—. Y no parecían muy felices —La preocupación aumentó, esperaba que tardaran más en encontrarlos. Sintió un vacío en el estómago al tener que abandonar la casa de sus primos lejanos, sabía que sería un golpe duro para Mikasa alejarse de su hogar sin sus padres.

—Bien, pequeños —llamó su atención—. Es hora de irnos. Visitaremos al tío Hannes por unas semanas —Incitando a los niños a hacer sus maletas lo más rápido posible, imitó sus acciones, manteniendo siempre a la mano la las espadas de Yuu. Daría tanta pelea como la dieron en vida los padres de Mikasa. No permitiría que el futuro de la humanidad fuera destruido por radicales de mente cerrada. No, su hijo y Mikasa cambiarían la forma de vivir dentro de las murallas, le contarían la verdad a todos y la era de los titanes terminaría.

—Mamá —Kuchel siguió la dirección que apuntaba su hijo, ahora podía ver a los hombres armados acercarse. Se estremeció al reconocer el uniforme que portaban.

—Policías militares —murmuró, apretando más las espadas de Yuu. Lo pensó unos instantes—. Ven cariño —Se sacó el collar donde tenía el emblema familiar y ante los atentos ojos de Levi, lo colocó en su cuello.

—No —La garganta le picaba y la vista se le nubló al comprender el gesto de su madre—. No —repitió aferrándose a sus faldas.

—Recuerda protegerla —pidió, abrazándolo.

—¿Tita Ku? —Mikasa fue agregada al abrazo.

—Los amo, mis niños —susurró Kuchel, dejando que cálidas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Sorbiéndose los mocos, se separó de ellos. Los policías comenzaron a rodear la casa—. Es hora de jugar a las escondidas —Levi negó muchas veces.

—No, por favor —Kuchel besó la frente de su hijo por última vez antes de esconderlos en el armario.

—Aunque oculten su apellido —sonrió—; siéntanse orgullosos de quienes son y de quienes fueron sus padres. —Suaves sollozos salieron de los pequeños. Kuchel se limpió las lágrimas y atendió la puerta, que no dejaba de ser golpeada.

 _"Guarda silencio."_

—Todo estará bien, Mika —prometió Levi, vendándole los ojos con su pañuelo. Ya había sufrido demasiado presenciando la muerte de sus padres como para agregar…

—Buenos días, señora —Y el primer corte resonó en la estancia. Kuchel estaba dispuesta a morir y llevarse a tantos policías fueran necesarios para asegurar el bienestar del resto de su familia.

Los truenos resonaron, el repiqueo de la lluvia fue opacado por el caos reinó en la pequeña casa, Levi era un espectador lleno de ira e impotencia al ver a su madre sometida. Recordó vagamente años atrás cuando ellos dos fueron capaces de derribar a una docena de policías; admitía que la resistencia de su madre había menguada mientras que la suya aumentaba, y quedarse sin hacer nada le comenzaba a desquiciar.

—¿Dónde están?

—Lejos —Respondió con altanería, escupiendo sangre en el suelo. La tenían de rodillas con un arma apuntándole directamente. Se sintió orgullosa de derribar al menos a siete policías antes de ser contenida.

—Busquen a los bastardos —Ordenó el líder sin inmutarse. Tiró del cabello de Kuchel, forzándola a ver el techo—. Una sucia prostituta no sirve de nada —comentó dándole una bofetada—. Incluso tu cuerpo está podrido.

Levi se mordía la lengua para evitar saltar y cortarle el cuello al policía. Centró su atención en un hombre que rondaba demasiado cerca la llanura del armario. Pronto los encontrarían, y sólo le quedaría luchar.

Presionó el cuchillo en su mano. Abrazó a Mikasa.

—Vas a correr sin detenerte —indicó. Un repiqueo en las ventanas comenzó y una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios—. Ve al bosque y quédate en el escondite hasta que vaya a buscarte. —La niña asintió quitándose el pañuelo.

Levi contó hasta cinco antes de saltar sobre el policía que pasó justo frente de él, de un corte limpio, le rebanó la garganta.

—¡Ahora! —Mikasa corrió en dirección a la puerta. Un policía la interceptó. Madre e hijo lucharon por alejar a la niña de aquel cruel y doloroso destino. Jalándola del cabello, la llevaron junto a Kuchel.

—¡Suéltenla! —Exigía Levi, haciéndose paso hasta ella.

—Lejos, ¿eh? —Se burló el líder. Mikasa lloriqueaba, pues la lastimaban—. Dejen de luchar.

 _"Vas a correr"_ un amargo recuerdo volvió.

Cerrando sus ojos, se forzó a ser fuerte. Ver a Kuchel de rodillas y derrotada; Levi luchando con fiereza la impulsó a tomar una de las espadas de su madre que se encontraban en el suelo. Sintió sus manos sobre las suyas, guiando sus movimientos, cortó su cabello de un golpe limpio, librándose del agarre y huyendo nuevamente de la casa sin soltar el arma.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Kuchel. La resistencia abandonó su enfermo cuerpo. Con el último resquicio de fuerza, arremetió otra vez contra sus opresores.

—¡Vete! —Le gritó a su hijo abriéndole paso—. ¡Ahora! —Tomó las botellas de alcohol a su alcance y comenzó a romperlas. Levi leyó sus intenciones, tomó del suelo la otra espada y con el dolor, siguió a su prima, no sin antes de formular un _te amo_ para su madre. Una sonrisa triste fue la respuesta.

A los pocos minutos, un rayo surco el cielo, partiéndolo en dos y descargándose en la cabaña que empezó a ser consumida por las llamas.

—¡Mamá! —Sintió como las palabras le desgarraban la garganta. Mojado y sucio, Levi se afrentó a los policías que se encontraban en el exterior. Quería entrar y sacar a su madre de aquel infierno. _Mikasa_ , resonó en su mente. Apretó con furia el arma, desahogándose con aquellos guardias.

—¡Sigan a la chiquilla! —Escuchó la orden de uno—. ¡Nadie debe de quedar con vida! —Los siguió con la mirada, deshaciéndose de sus oponentes y siguiendo a los persecutores de su prima.

 _Otra vez el cielo llora._

Pues la vida está hecha de momentos difíciles y amargos recuerdos.

Y eso lo aprendieron Mikasa y Levi Ackerman tras ver a cada integrante de su familia desaparecer frente a sus ojos de la peor forma posible.

.

* * *

.

Admito que no era el final que yo esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha.

El final del capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, creo que fue de las primeras escenas que escribí para el fic, al igual que darle un sentido diferente a la bufanda y pañuelo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Como ya había dicho, la historia se enfocará en Mikasa y después en Levi; intentaré abarcar un poco también de Eren y Armin (en especial del rubio, tengo un headcanon que he querido usar desde hace mucho).

 **Intermedio publicitario;** Pasen por mis fics, **Sueños cumplidos e ideales diferentes** (inspirado en el capítulo 90), **Serendipia** , lo recomiendo por el intento mal hecho de comedia, leve Eremika, ¡y mi guiño del RivaMika! y **Mikasa, la Guerrera,** ¿qué habría pasado si fuese Annie quién rescató a Mikasa de sus secuestradores? ¡Pasen y entérense!

Querida **Littner Yoko:** Antes que nada, gracias por comentar y seguir la historia. Que el hombre haya influenciado en la muerte de Razo y Yuu fue improvisado a raíz de un review tuyo xD. Obviamente si iban a morir, y de esa manera, solo agregue ese detalle porque no lo había pensado y cobraba sentido.  
Los lobos si tienen un simbolismo, pero para el clan Konomura que va ligado a la desaparición del cuerpo de Yuu. Y verás más de Mikasa, pues la historia se centrará en ella en el siguiente "arco". Me alegro que te haya gustado.

 **Astryd924;** ¡No te preocupes! Yo soy feliz mientras me lean y dejen algún review. A Levi siempre le saltará la vena sobreprotectora cuando se trata de Mikasa (y de hecho esto va a influir más adelante). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Es muy gratificante.

Querida **Renesmee123:** ¡Es un placer siempre leer tus reviews! Insisto, no te preocupes por tardar, entiendo a la perfección lo que es estar sepultada de tareas y exámenes (que no me verán ni el polvo en lo que resta de mayo). Sobre los spoilers del capítulo 93, ya me leí el capítulo y confirmó algunos headcanon que tenía; además de darme "bases" para la historia. Me acaba de ahorrar inventarme toda la explicación sobre la creación/mutación del clan Ackerman (que ya tenía unas ideas muy parecidas a las del manga y terminaron por confirmarse). Si es triste lo que sucedió con Yuu (hace tiempo leí una historia donde la madre de Mikasa moría embarazada de siete o más meses, creo que de ahí saque la idea. Y también tenía ese headcanon). ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo y suerte con tus exámenes!

De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.


	14. Segunda parte: Mikasa Ackerman

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

.

* * *

 **Segunda parte: Mikasa Ackerman**

«Ya había perdido todo. ¿Por qué era forzada a seguir adelante sola?  
 _Nosotros no elegimos esto, pero el mundo es un lugar cruel y muy hermoso a la vez.»_

 _-Mikasa Ackerman_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sí, se que fue muy larga la espera para esto, pero tenía pensarlo subirlo hace mucho y lo olvidaba. ¡Manos a la obra con el siguiente capítulo! Después vendré a dar explicaciones y redimirme de porque los deje abandonados casi tres meses.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura como yo he adorado escribir.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	15. ¿Dónde están?

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Dado a que sigo el manga y mes con mes lloro cuando salen los spoilers, van sobre aviso que a pesar de manejar un universo semi-alternativo, la historia contiene puntos fundamentales del anime/manga (más del manga), así que si no van al día, les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, o si son masoquista que se saben toda la historia sin leerla, bienvenidos.

Incluye, además spoiler de los spin off: No regrets y Before the Fall. Y uno que otro de Lost Girls.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Dónde están?**

La fría lluvia golpeaba el rostro de una pequeña niña que corría a través del bosque, intentando salvar su vida una vez más.

 _"Sigue"_

La palabra resonó en su mente, lágrimas de frustración y dolor recorrieron sus mejillas. Se forzó a si misma a ignorar los gritos de sus perseguidores. La imagen derrotada de Kuchel y la ira dominando a Levi serían algo que jamás olvidaría.

Se tropezó con la raíz salida de un árbol. Lágrimas comenzaron a fundirse con las gotas de lluvia que recorrían su rostro.

 _¿Dónde está Levi? ¿Dónde está tía Ku?_

Las posibles respuestas la aterraban; logró ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo. Los gritos sonaron más cercana. No tardarían en alcanzar a la pequeña. Mikasa vio el árbol marcado; escondió la espada en el hueco vacío y comenzó a trepar, rasguñándose y rasgándose la ropa en el proceso. Mordió su pequeño labio, evitando soltar sollozos. Terminó por resbalarse y caer de sentón, lastimándose un brazo. Soltó un bramido de dolor, echándose a llorar recostada en el lodo.

Primero un aullido y después le siguieron muchos otros. Contempló el cielo en medio del mar de lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. Un persistente olor a madera quemada se abrió paso entre sus sentidos. Buscó el inició del fuego, topándose con la catastrófica imagen de su casa consumida por las llamas.

—¡Levi! —Gritó sintiendo el dolor concentrarse en su corazón—. ¡Tía Kuchel! —repitió varias veces. Otras voces comenzaron a opacar sus palabras de auxilio. Logró sentarse, gimoteando de dolor por el brazo herido. Se refugió en la bufanda mojada, regalo su primo y se aferró las piernas en el pecho.

—¡Mikasa! —Levantó la mirada de golpe, al escuchar _su voz_. Alcanzó a ver a su primo correr a través de la lluvia. Segundos después lo vio siendo emboscado por dos policías; otra lucha inició frente a ella. Logró ponerse de pie, las piernas de la pequeña temblaban, apenas sosteniéndola.

El constante sonido de pisadas volvió con mayor intensidad. Un lobo se presentó ante ella, inclinó la cabeza, simulando un saludo. Mikasa no sintió miedo del animal, al contrario, una peculiar seguridad la invadió.

—¡Sigan a la mocosa! —Más órdenes inundaron el ambiente. El gran lobo mordió y tiró de su rasgado vestido, incitándola a correr.

Levi apenas le prestaba atención; tenía dos contrincantes que luchaban por volarle los sesos a la primera oportunidad. El aullido hizo que los presenten se detuvieran inmediatamente, apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando un lobo arremetió con el policía que forcejeaba con Levi, el otro atacante se paralizó momentáneamente por el miedo, antes de echarse a correr. El adolescente se mantuvo estático en su lugar. Gritos de auxilio y desesperación salían del hombre herido.

 _¿Serían los mismos que mataron a los traficantes dos años atrás?_

Otro lobo le siguió al primero y tres más siguieron al policía que huyó. Los alaridos de dolor se volvieron más fuertes y agonizantes, obligando a Levi a esquivar el horroroso espectáculo de sangre y partes desmembradas. Irremediables arcadas lo atacaron, provocando que se pusiera en guardia inmediatamente para evitar ser atacado él también, aunque los preciosos y salvajes animales parecían ignorarlo.

—¡Mikasa! —se atrevió a llamar a su prima cuando supo que podría emitir una palabra sin vomitar. Segundos antes la encontró cerca del escondite, sin embargo, ya no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte—. ¡Mikasa!

* * *

La humedad aún residía en la tierra. El frío ya no parecía tan desgarrador para ella, aunque tuviera la ropa empapada. Cercana a las puertas de Shiganshina, descansaba inconsciente una pequeña niña de siete años.

Los rayos del sol se volvieron más intensos, forzándola a despertar del precioso sueño donde sus padres aún cuidaban de ella, donde Levi y Kuchel la consentían y su vida era relativamente sencilla y sobre todo; feliz.

—¡Eh, Hannes! —Abrió los ojos, desorientada ante la mención de un nombre que vagamente recorría su memoria—. ¿Está no es la niña que vimos hace dos años? —La luz aturdió los sentidos de Mikasa, desorientándola más. Ese lugar no se parecía en absoluto a su casa y esos hombres no eran Levi ni Kuchel. Instintivamente soltó un alarido antes de ponerse en pie y echarse a correr para escapar de ahí—. ¡Eh, chiquilla, calma! —El penetrante dolor en su brazo volvió, segando su cordura, no vio la brecha frente a ella y cayó de cara, lastimándose nuevamente el brazo.

—¿Mikasa? —La voz de Hannes estaba llena de asombro. La niña se encogió y alejó de su mano cuando quiso ayudarla—. Me haré cargo —aseguró a su compañero para que se alejara—. Pequeña, soy Hannes, ¿me recuerdas? —cuestionó acercándose lentamente hasta ella. El reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos.

—Levi —respondió aún perdida en los recuerdos que llegaron a ella de golpe—. ¡Levi! —insistió cuando intentó ponerse nuevamente de pie. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, provocaron que volviera a caer.

—Pareces herida —musitó suavemente para evitar asustarla—. ¿Dónde está tu tía? —cuestionó. Al ver las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos empezó a suponer lo peor—. Te llevaré con Grisha para que te revise y después me dirás que ha sucedido, ¿bien?

Mikasa se mantuvo quieta cuando Hannes la cargó en brazos. El policía podía sentir el constante gimoteo de la pequeña y los gestos de dolor que hizo cuando movió por error el brazo izquierdo.

—Fuego —dijo de la nada Mikasa cuando cruzaban la ciudad. Hannes se detuvo confundido—. Fuego en casa —repitió. En ese momento el policía comenzó a imaginar que había sucedido; no había pasado por alto el estado sucio y demacrado en el que se encontraba Mikasa, la ropa todavía seguía húmeda y no había querido quitarse la pesada bufanda mojada. Poco a poco entendía porque había llegado sola hasta ahí.

Pronto tendría que volver a visitar a los Ackerman.

Claro, si es que quedaba algo de ellos.

* * *

—Hola, Carla —saludó Hannes cuando la mujer abrió la puerta. Soltó un alarido antes de llamar a gritos a su esposo.

—Entra, entra —apresuró a Hannes mientras esperaba a que Grisha Jaeger apareciera—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —interrogó sin apartar la vista de Mikasa.

—Ni siquiera yo sé —respondió apesarado. El doctor apareció en el lumbral de la puerta y no tardó en indicarle que dejara a la niña en una camilla que tenía para emergencias.

—Déjala con cuidado —pidió Grisha, se mantuvo atento a cualquier gesto en la niña.

—Creo que tiene roto el brazo —aportó Hannes—. Cuando la levanté se quejó. —El doctor procedió a revisarla. A diferencia de Carla y Hannes, él ya se hacía una idea bastante cruel y realista sobre los hechos. Suspiró con pesadez cuando le intentó quitar la bufanda mojada.

—Cariño, necesitas soltarla. —Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Mikasa. El tono que usó Carla era muy parecido al de su madre. Las manos de la mujer se posaron sobre las manos aferradas de la niña, las acarició lentamente para que abriera los dedos y soltara la prenda. Mikasa terminó por echarse a llorar cuando los recuerdos la abrumaron completamente.

—¡Quiero a mami! —exigió en medio del llanto, de uno desgarrador y desconsolador que despertó a Eren.

—¿Mikasa? —En el umbral apareció la pequeña figura de un niño adormilado. Se talló los ojos varias veces antes de cubrirse los oídos. Carla se apresuró a levantar a su hijo para intentar explicarle la situación—. ¡Mikasa! —confirmó evadiendo las manos de su madre y corriendo al encuentro con la niña.

—Calma, Eren —inquirió Grisha, separándolo Mikasa—. Primero necesito asegurarme que esté bien —explicó. El ceño fruncido del niño fue suficiente respuesta—. Mika necesita ropa —usó otra táctica poniéndose a la altura de su hijo—, ¿podrías ir a tu habitación y traerle ropa?

—Mika —contestó en un tono bajo y compasivo acariciándole la mano antes de huir en dirección de su habitación. Grisha volvió a su trabajo; Mikasa se encontraba en posición fetal, todavía lloraba, aunque el llanto había disminuido.

—Carla, prepara un baño caliente. Aún no tiene temperatura, pero quiero prevenir cualquier enfermedad. —La mujer asintió con seguridad siguiendo las indicaciones de su esposo—. Hannes, ¿qué ha sucedido? —El policía se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

—La encontraron durmiendo en uno de los establos cercanos a las puertas. Uno de mis compañeros la reconoció y me llamó —relató—. Ha mencionado que hubo fuego.

Grisha detuvo sus movimientos; angustiado y sorprendido de que sus teorías no distaran de la realidad.

—¡Ya está el baño! —aseguró Carla desde el otro lado de la casa. Hannes y Grisha compartieron una mirada significativa hasta que un quejido de Mikasa atrajo su atención nuevamente. Hannes se dio cuenta, un poco avergonzado que momentáneamente se olvidó de la presencia de la niña—. ¿Has terminado? —cuestionó desde el arco de la puerta la mujer al encontrar a su marido estático. Grisha espabilo antes de asentir.

—Aparentemente tiene el brazo roto como supuso Hannes; de ahí en más, solo tiene rasguños y unos cuantos moretones. —Carla soltó un suspiro de culposo alivio.

—Me retiro —avisó el soldado cuando se aseguró de que Mikasa no podría estar en mejores manos—; organizaré una cuadrilla de búsqueda por los bosques hasta la casa de Mikasa. —Tras un breve silencio, agregó con voz poco convincente—. Volveré con noticias más tarde.

El constante movimiento de pies resonó por la casa, seguido de un estruendo sonido de caída. Incluso Mikasa que se encontraba recostada y con la mente perdida, dirigió la mirada a un Eren en el suelo que se encontraba debajo de mucha ropa. Por primera vez, desde la noche anterior, una suave risa brotó de sus labios, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

* * *

Pasaron muchas horas antes de que Mikasa estuviera completamente limpia y curada. El sol se puso cuando Grisha había logrado vendarle e inmovilizarle el brazo izquierdo a Mikasa para que sanara adecuadamente.

Durante el día Mikasa apenas y formulaba alguna palabra o gesto, sacando de sus casillas a Eren que buscaba jugar con ella.

—¿Levi? —interrogó por décima vez. El nombre de su primo era de la pocas -o quizá única- palabra que decía. Carla hacía un nudo el garganta para cargarla en brazos y consolarla.

—Verás que pronto vendrán por ti —prometía. Su esposo la veía con tristeza y desaprobación por mentirle tan vilmente a la pequeña, sin embargo, la mujer ya no sabía qué más hacer para cesar el llanto y la agonía en el corazón de la infante.

La puerta resonó tres veces.

—Llevas a dormir —pidió Grisha, suponiendo lo peor. Carla asintió, tomó una lámpara antes de llamar a su hijo.

—¡Eren, es hora de ir a la cama! —avisó cargando a Mikasa. El niño se apresuró a seguirla, dándole miradas confundidas a la espalda de su padre. Alcanzó a ver el semblante triste de Hannes a través de la puerta; probablemente entendería todos esos temas de adulto cuando fuese mayor, por ahora, disfrutaría de Mikasa hasta que el gruñón de su primo fuera a recogerla—. Cariño, tendrás que compartir cama con Mikasa —dijo Carla recontando a la niña—. Debes de ser cuidadoso con ella y más con su brazo —explicó señalando el vendaje—. ¿Prometes que cuidarás de ella? —Eren asintió repetidamente, Carla sonrió antes de darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente—. Descansa.

La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada, aunque la pequeña luz de la lámpara alumbraba el lugar. Suaves gimoteos inundaron el ambiente, provocando el ceño fruncido de Eren.

—¿Mika? —cuestionó acercándose hasta ella. La encontró llorando debajo de las sábanas, abrazando la bufanda gris que Carla había lavado y secado para ella.

—Ya no están —contó en medio de las lágrimas—. No Levi, ni tita Ku. —Eren quitó la tela que lo separaba a de ella—. No tengo familia. —Aun en la inocencia de la infancia, Eren tomó las manos de Mikasa entre las suyas, le regaló una mirada cargada de confianza.

—Seré tu nueva familia —prometió presionando sus manos. Mikasa se abalanzó para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—No me dejes —suplicó. Porque no estaba dispuesta a perder a su familia otra vez; no quería quedarse sola.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación, más específicamente en el comedor de la pequeña casa, se discutió la situación de la ahora _casi_ extinta, familia Ackerman.

—Encontramos más cuerpos al pie de la montaña —relató Hannes, luego de aceptar la bebida que le ofreció Carla—. La casa estaba consumida por las llamas también, sólo quedaban cenizas y lo que aparecen restos calcinados.

—¿Saben algo de Kuchel o de Levi? —preguntó Carla, tomando asiento junto a su esposo. Después de la negativa del soldado, ahogo un grito horror.

—Los cuerpos tienen el mismo patrón de hace dos años…

—¿Lobos? —Grisha intentó procesar la información. Si su hipótesis era cierta; esas creaturas salvajes no actuaban por instinto propio de supervivencia, al contrario, pareciera que protegía _algo_.

—Seguimos buscando por los alrededores. Creemos que atacaron nuevamente a los Ackerman —confesó Hannes—. Logré rescatar unas espadas antes de que los otros soldados se las llevaran y vendieran. —Un par de katanas manchadas de hollín fueron colocadas sobre la mesa—. Pensé que sería buena idea que Mikasa las conservara.

Y la pregunta implícita fue hecha.

 _¿Qué sucedería con Mikasa?_

Hannes se despidió esa noche después de traer amargas verdades y más desdichas a la vida de la pequeña niña.

Grisha volvió a su lugar en la mesa, considerando las posibilidades de sus actos. Según Hannes, era _probable_ , aunque no acertado pensar que Levi y Kuchel murieron en el encendio, pues no había evidencia de lo contrario.

—Carla. —El nombre fue envuelto con cansancio, suplica y una pizca de desesperación. A la mujer solo le bastó con observar a su esposo para adivinar la posible idea que cruzaba su mente—. Tenemos que protegerla —anunció llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—La adoptaremos —confirmó Carla, abrazando por la espalda a Grisha—. Si tanto te asusta que sea perseguida como sus padres, puede ser una Jaeger —agregó con dulzura—. Además, siempre quise una niña.

Grisha soltó una pequeña risa, dejando ir sus preocupaciones. Al menos por esa noche, tendrían la certeza de que Mikasa no carecería de amor.

* * *

Un fuerte grito despertó de golpe a Eren, provocando que cayera repentinamente de la cama. Segundos después, la puerta fue abierta de golpe, mostrando a una Carla y Grisha despeinados y desconcertados. Buscaron encarecidamente el origen del llanto tan desgarrador, encontrando a Mikasa oculta bajo las sábanas. Cuando Grisha intentó acercarse los gritos se volvieron más fuertes. Una almohada voló hasta impactar el rostro de la niña y dejarla momentáneamente aturdida.

—¡Eren! —Carla se apresuró a levantar a su hijo de una oreja—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —cuestionó enfada por la grosería de su primogénito; por otro lado, Eren mantenía un puchero molesto.

—Me despertó —respondió con la mirada desviada. Para su sorpresa, Mikasa había dejado de llorar luego del golpe.

—¡Discúlpate! —exigió después de regañar al niño.

—No —contestó tajantemente Eren—. Dejó la cama mojada —agregó en voz baja. Grisha se apresuró a verificar las palabras de su hijo, notando que efectivamente, Mikasa había mojado la cama.

—¿Quieres que Mika se vaya? —La pregunta asustó a Eren más de lo que creyó. Definitivamente no quería perder a su amiga de juego.

—¡No! —contestó efusivamente abalanzándose hacia Mikasa y abrazándola con fuerza para que no se la lleven de su lado, provocándole numerosos quejidos al lastimarle el brazo herido. Grisha se apresuró a separarlo y revisar el vendaje.

—Con cuidado, hijo —pidió cuando no encontró daños aparentes—. Tienes que tener paciencia y cuidado con Mikasa.

La mirada confundida del niño complicó más la explicación del padre.

—Llevaré a Mikasa al baño a cambiarse mientras pongo otras sábanas —avisó Carla, guiando a la pequeña que no tardó en volver a su estado inmóvil, carente de energía.

Grisha sacó a Eren de la habitación colocando una mano en su espalda.

—Tenemos que hablar, hijo.

—¿Sabe de donde vienen los bebés? —Cuestionó con inocencia.

—Esa es charla para dentro de muchos años —acordó—. ¿Sabes porque Mikasa está aquí?

—¿Para veme? —Grisha negó. Sentó a Eren en una silla, colocándose en el otra, de frente.

—La casa de Mikasa ha sido consumida por las llamas. —Al darse cuenta del vocabulario tan complejo que uso, Grisha intentó simplificarlo—. La casa de Mikasa ya no existe —explicó en voz baja y lenta.

—¿Ya no tiene casa?

—No, ya no. —Eren parecía empezar a comprender las palabras de su padre más lentamente.

—¿Y Levi —El tono que empleó causó gracia en Grisha; una mezcla de celos y preocupación un tanto peculiar— venda por ella?

—Es probable que Levi y Kuchel ya no estén vivos. —Pocas veces había tenido que darle una explicación sobre la vida y la muerte a Eren. Los ojos del niño se inundaron de más confusión que progresivamente fue cambiado por entendimiento y melancolía.

—¿Está sola? —Se aventuró a preguntas después de su descubrimiento.

—Así es —confesó Grisha. Tras un breve silencio posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo—. ¿Quieres que se quede? —El niño asintió efusivamente—. Sería como una hermana.

—Hermana. —Eren saboreo la palabra en su boca para repetirla un par de veces más. Según su pequeña mente había entendido, Levi no volvería ni lo alejaría de Mikasa, al contrario, ¡vivirían y jugarían juntos todo el tiempo!

Grisha se mantuvo expectante ante la reacción de su hijo; tal aparecía que la idea de ampliar la familia no le desagradaba.

.

* * *

.

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda xD

Siento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. Perdí mi conexión con el fic y pues, ¡ya estamos de vuelta! Incluso tengo las ideas del siguiente capítulo. Recuerde que a partir de aquí, todo se va a centrar en Mikasa. ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado al enano?

Querida **Renesmee123:** Lamento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, y más por el pequeño intermedio que subí al ilusionarte creyendo que era un capítulo nuevo, sin embargo, ¡por fin hay capítulo!

De antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, también soy humana y por ende me puedo equivocar, sobre todo porque siempre escribo de noche y estoy más dormida que despierta.

Si les gusta, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sería de gran ayuda.


End file.
